Entracte
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Une mission dangereuse, et un lien lourd de non-dits... Il est peut-être temps que les masques tombent. - SasuNaruSasu Future!fic. FINI - histoires bonus à venir.
1. Acte I

**Titre: **Entracte

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto, et les rouages de l'histoire ne viennent que de ma petite tête surbookée. Vous êtes prévenus. xD

**Genre:** Mon genre préféré: angst et romance (-tousse-). Bon, cela finit bien. ;)

**Couple: ** SasuNaruSasu. Dans l'ordre que vous voulez, cela m'est égal. Il est toutefois amusant de constater que statistiquement, ce sont dans les histoires NARUSasu que les caractères des personnages sont les mieux respectés. XD

**Note 1:** Cette histoire commence par un cliché remis à ma sauce, et se poursuit par un défi personnel. J'ai voulu mettre en scène une autre forme d'ambiguïté., tout en conservant ma propre vision des personnages. :) Reste à savoir si j'ai réussi...

**Note 2:** Cette histoire est déjà écrite, et sera updatée une fois par semaine, probablement le vendredi (yeah!). Cette histoire aussi ne serait pas là sans ma Première Lectrice. Lyra, merci de tout mon coeur pour tes encouragements et ton soutien! -serre très fort-

Ah oui, euh. Les règles parmi les ANBU? J'ai tout inventé. Faites comme si.^^'

A tous ceux qui passent par ici, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Entracte<strong>

_I should have told him then that he was my best friend also... But something held me back. Perhaps I was stopped by that level of feeling, deeper than thought, which contains the truth._ - « A Separate Peace », John Knowles.

- Acte I -

En vérité, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

- Donc, le village du Son est bel et bien en train de se reconstruire...?

La question est rhétorique. Le ton du hokage est faussement calme, et Faucon imagine sans peine ses poings serrés, maladroitement camouflés sous son bureau. L'homme n'ajoute guère plus cependant, se contentant d'harponner le capitaine des ANBU de son regard à travers le masque de celui-ci, impatient et avide d'informations.

Cerf ne tressaille pas. Il hausse une épaule avec simplicité et choisit tout de même de répondre, sa voix monocorde et calme:

- Oui. D'après les informations de nos éclaireurs, des mercenaires de tous les pays sont en ce moment même en train de se rassembler là où se tenait encore avant la guerre le Village Caché du Son.

Derrière son masque, Faucon s'autorise un petit sourire admiratif. Le nom de code "Cerf" a beau être approprié, il n'en reste pas moins ridicule (et totalement superflu: tous ceux qui se sont baladés un tant soit peu dans Konoha reconnaîtraient cette queue de cheval ébouriffée entre mille); néanmoins, personne ne peut remplir le rôle de capitaine des ANBU - et, par extension, bras droit du hokage - aussi efficacement que Nara Shikamaru.

Son ton nonchalant ne suffit pas cette fois-ci à apaiser le hokage, cependant.

Un muscle se spasme sur la mâchoire de l'homme.

- Et que sait-on de... la personne responsable de ces "rassemblements"?

Le hokage grimace, et Faucon sait aussitôt sans aucun doute que ce sont ses propres mots qui sont responsables de cette expression sur son visage. Il n'a jamais été un homme des "bons mots et jolies formulations".

Prouvant cette pensée, le hokage se frotte brusquement le visage d'une main, l'autre venant frapper le bureau dans sa frustration.

- Leur "chef", quoi! Que sait-on de leur "chef"?

Tellement prévisible.

Faucon relâche le contrôle qu'il exerce sur sa propre bouche. Si celle-ci s'entrouvre en un léger sourire, il n'est pas responsable. Personne ne peut le voir sous son masque, de toute manière.

Il est persuadé que Nara lui-même hausse un sourcil en direction de l'hokage en ce moment même.

- Eh bien...

Cerf se laisse le temps d'une inspiration, laissant son regard dessiner les contours de sa propre ombre sur le sol avant de fixer le hokage sans ciller.

- ...Nous n'en savons pas plus. Nous sommes sans nouvelle de l'équipe ninja partie en éclaireur depuis quarante-huit heures.

Faucon fixe le hokage. Ses yeux se sont agrandis, sa bouche entrouverte sur un son muet. Baissant doucement la tête, il ramène ses mains sur la table.

- Parmi les éclaireurs... il y avait Saï, pas vrai?

Cerf lui répond mais Faucon ne quitte pas le hokage des yeux; ses poings se referment sur la table sans qu'il ne prenne cette fois-ci la peine de les cacher.

- Oui.

Les dents du hokage se serrent, sa tête toujours baissée.

- Tu veux me proposer... d'envoyer quelqu'un là-bas en infiltration, pas vrai? Quelqu'un qui se ferait passer pour un ninja renégat et intégrerait leur troupe pour les espionner?

Plusieurs ANBU brisent leur position immobile, dissimulant mal leur surprise. Cerf et Faucon, cependant, et tous ceux qui connaissent véritablement le hokage, ne réagissent pas. Le hokage n'est pas réputé pour être le plus vif des hommes, et pourtant, il n'est jamais plus perspicace que quand la situation l'exige.

Quand ceux qu'il veut protéger sont en danger.

Faucon ferme les yeux. Il sait maintenant comment le reste de la réunion va se dérouler.

Shikamaru n'hésite pas:

- Oui, c'est ce que j'allais faire.

Faucon plisse les lèvres.

- Et le ninja qui pourrait-

- Non.

Faucon rouvre les yeux. Le hokage ne le regarde absolument pas, ses yeux fixant Cerf, tout son corps tourné vers lui. Et pourtant, Faucon peut la sentir, la colère, s'échappant de l'homme par vagues. Peut les sentir, les fils de ce chakra désespéré, maintenus par une volonté de fer et cherchant cependant à l'atteindre; à l'atteindre, lui, comme pour vérifier qu'il soit toujours là.

L'atteindre _lui_.

Le hokage fronce les sourcils. On aperçoit les jointures de ses poings.

- Je sais qui tu vas me proposer...

Son regard file au-dessus de l'épaule de Cerf, les yeux bleus rencontrant les prunelles noires de Faucon et ne les lâchant pas.

- Ma réponse est _non_.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, vraiment.

xxx

Shikamaru frotte son masque à l'endroit où doit se trouver l'arête de son nez et soupire légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui le "propose"...

Il fixe Naruto, blasé.

- C'est Faucon lui-même qui s'est porté volontaire. Il estimait être le ninja le plus à même de remplir la mission avec succès. Etant donné ses compétences spécifiques et sa connaissance du terrain au vu de son... "vécu" personnel...

Son ton se durcit.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui.

Le regard de Naruto, toujours rivé sur le sien, s'enflamme, trahi. Faucon accuse le coup.

Quand le jeune hokage se tourne de nouveau vers son capitaine, ses lèvres tremblent légèrement mais son ton est sans réplique:

- _Non_.

Shikamaru ouvre la bouche:

- Hokage-sama, vous savez aussi bien que moi-

- Ca suffit, Shikamaru.

A nouveau, ceux qui connaissent mal Naruto tressaillent. Il est de règle, chez les ANBU, de garder leur identité secrète même au sein de leur propre unité. Seuls le hokage et le capitaine connaissent l'identité de tous les membres. Cette règle fondamentale est le garant de l'efficacité de leur travail et de leur discrétion.

La discrétion d'un ANBU, c'est sa survie.

Quand un membre de l'unité revêt son masque, il n'est plus que "personne": il perd son nom, sa famille, ses attaches. Il ne conserve plus que la loyauté qu'il éprouve envers sa patrie et son chef, et sa résolution à accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout.

Il devient le ninja, _l'arme_, parfaite.

Et Naruto vient, négligemment, de dévoiler à tous l'identité de leur capitaine. Même s'ils la connaissaient tous déjà, l'avaient tous au moins _devinée_, la règle est qu'elle devait rester implicite.

Les règles, qu'elles aillent au diable.

Naruto sourit à Nara, sans joie, et ce sont les propres poings de Faucon qui se serrent.

- Shika', tu sais très bien que tu ne réussiras pas à me convaincre.

- Alors, laissez-moi essayer.

Tous les regards se tournent vers lui, les yeux bleu électrique le transperçant aussitôt de part en part. Faucon, lui, ne s'approche cependant que de Nara, baissant la tête pour le saluer respectueusement.

- Capitaine, laissez-moi essayer de convaincre hokage-sama moi-même.

Naruto est _furieux_; il peut sentir son chakra pulser contre sa peau.

Nara, lui, semble soulagé.

- D'accord. Je suppose que tu es, de toute manière, la personne la plus susceptible de le convaincre.

Il soupire et ajoute, dans un geste juste un peu théâtral:

- Essaie de voir si tu peux lui faire entendre raison.

Naruto fait la moue.

- Ouais, c'est ça...

Il croise les bras.

Après un petit moment, Nara relève la tête pour fixer le ninja blond, tous les autres ANBU faisant de même. Faucon se recule légèrement et admire la scène, son sourire narquois prudemment dissimulé derrière son masque.

Le hokage fronce les sourcils un instant.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me... _oh_.

Il roule des yeux. Ostensiblement.

- "Vous pouvez disposer". Enfin, sauf le bâtard là-bas, bien sûr.

Si le reste de l'équipe n'a pas compris qui il est, Konoha est _perdue_.

Comme s'il partageait cette pensée, Nara soupire une deuxième fois avant de disparaître, les autres ANBU à sa suite.

xxx

Une fois l'équipe ANBU partie, l'atmosphère de la pièce change aussitôt. La colère de Naruto est toujours aussi forte, presque palpable dans l'air bien que contenue, grésillant presque contre la peau de Faucon; et, c'est inévitable, vraiment. Faucon savoure ces quelques secondes de silence, _savoure_ ce sentiment annonciateur d'un combat, résonnant jusqu'au creux de ses os et le laissant _vibrant_.

Cette anticipation quant à la suite des événements, cette impatience imprévisible bourdonnant au fond de lui et jamais aussi forte qu'en face de _Naruto_ entre tous... Faucon ne connaît rien d'aussi excitant.

Et rien de plus dangereux, aussi.

Naruto se retourne vers lui avec une lenteur calculée, ses yeux ne le quittant pas et Faucon - s'incline à nouveau, avec juste un brin d'impertinence, comme si le regard bleu ne pesait rien sur ses épaules et qu'il ne sentait pas son sang chanter dans ses veines sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

- Hokage-sama.

Bingo. Le calme apparent de l'hokage vole en éclats, la façade se brisant sur son visage aussi efficacement que si Faucon y avait mis le poing.

Il n'avait juste pas compté sur l'imprévisibilité du ninja blond, le jeune hokage assis à son bureau une seconde auparavant se retrouvant soudain à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Maudit soit la technique de téléportation que Naruto tient du Quatrième, l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha. Il ne l'utilise que très rarement en combat, donnant l'impression d'oublier comment même l'effectuer...

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'en "rappelle" et ne l'utilise à son avantage, surprenant son adversaire au moment le plus opportun.

Maudit soit-elle.

Naruto, juste en face de lui, fronce les sourcils, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Tu le fais exprès pour m'énerver. Tu sais très bien que je _déteste_ quand vous m'appelez comme ça, toi et Sakura-chan. ...Enfin, c'est surtout toi qui prends un malin plaisir à en rajouter une couche.

Et, il fait la moue.

Il fait la moue, ce crétin.

Faucon le fixe. L'expression de Naruto se modifie alors, plus sérieuse. Ses yeux se rétrécissent.

- Même si là... tu as surtout essayé de me distraire.

Faucon serre les dents prudemment. Plus perspicace quand cela lui tient à coeur, pas vrai? Cela valait tout de même le coup d'essayer.

Il hausse les épaules avec une nonchalance contrôlée, s'apprêtant justement à en faire la remarque à voix haute quand il est stoppé net - par les mains de Naruto se glissant dans ses cheveux pour délier son masque.

Faucon se fige brusquement, tout son corps tendu comme un arc. Les yeux de Naruto se rétrécissent un peu plus en réponse, ses traits tirés par la détermination, son regard rivé sur son visage à travers le masque.

Cela ne dure que quelques secondes. Les mains de Naruto délient le masque avec l'aisance de celui qui a déjà fait la même chose au moins des centaines de fois auparavant, le geste presque un rituel entre les deux hommes. Il ne lui a pas demandé son autorisation.

Il sait très bien que le fait que Sasuke le laisse faire est une autorisation suffisante.

Le masque tombe sur le sol dans un bruit creux et Naruto souffle, lentement, comme s'il ne pouvait se permettre de respirer librement que maintenant que cette barrière entre lui et le jeune ANBU n'est plus.

Sasuke, au contraire, sent sa gorge se refermer sur elle-même et entrouvre la bouche par réflexe pour laisser passer l'air, ses yeux légèrement agrandis.

C'est ridicule.

A chaque fois que Naruto délie son masque, c'est le même sentiment qui vient l'assaillir, un sentiment irrationnel de vulnérabilité qui monte de ses entrailles et vient lui serrer la gorge. Il ne dure jamais longtemps, mais durant ces quelques secondes, Sasuke se sent nu, exposé, et c'est totalement _stupide_ car Sasuke a vécu plus longtemps sans qu'avec un masque et ce n'est que Naruto en face de lui; que Naruto.

Ou peut-être que c'est justement cela le problème. Naruto. Qui, il ne sait comment, a appris à le lire beaucoup mieux que quiconque et qui a la fâcheuse manie de se montrer perspicace quand il ne faut pas.

Naruto l'observe avec attention, lentement.

- Sasuke.

Et c'est cette non-question dans le ton, cette non-question, alors que les yeux bleus ne font que lui demander des réponses et cette colère qui se dissipe sur ses traits juste parce que - quoi? Peut-être que quelque chose ne va pas avec l'Uchiwa? Qui sort finalement Sasuke du quelconque état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Sa mâchoire se resserre brusquement et il se force à se détendre, hautain, son expression gardée et ses yeux glacials.

Il ne recule pas d'un pas uniquement par fierté mais il sait très bien que son langage corporel serait clair pour n'importe qui: dégage de mon espace personnel. _Dégage_.

Naruto fronce les sourcils, un challenge dans son regard tandis qu'il ne recule pas; mais l'inquiétude qui s'était infiltrée dans les yeux bleus s'est envolée, et Sasuke souffle.

C'est plus facile de respirer, maintenant.

Naruto l'observe encore quelques instants, pensif; presque incertain.

Et puis il se détourne brusquement, avec humeur, ses yeux butés et étrangement troubles.

Quand il recule finalement, il le fait sans le quitter des yeux une seconde, défiant et fier, détermination bleue aux lèvres pincées sur des mots non dits: "D'accord, je m'éloigne; mais je ne suis pas de ceux qui abandonnent et tu le sais parfaitement".

C'est terrible, la facilité avec laquelle Sasuke arrive à le lire sans qu'il ne prononce une parole. Naruto se tient devant lui, en habit d'hokage, et pourtant il lui tient tête avec la même effronterie et la même volonté farouche que jadis.

Sauf.

Sauf que ses poings serrés tremblent toujours de rage contenue; de rage, et de quelque chose d'ancré trop profondément en lui pour ne pas être désespéré. Sauf que l'image de ses yeux trahis s'est imprimée au fer rouge derrière les pupilles de Sasuke avec une violence qu'il _refuse de comprendre_.

Sasuke reste parfaitement immobile, droit, infléchissable qu'en apparence.

Quand Naruto lui tourne le dos, ses pupilles _brûlent_.

- Rejoins-moi à Ichiraku dans dix minutes.

Il retourne vers son bureau, et Sasuke - pourrait dire quelque chose, bien sûr, souligner ici même la futilité de la discussion qu'ils vont avoir pour leur épargner du temps à tous les deux. Ce serait la chose raisonnable à faire; c'est ce que Shikamaru attend de lui.

Ce qui sort de sa bouche est:

- Tu es stupide.

Parce que, c'est vrai. Cette situation n'est qu'idiotie et le Naruto qui refuse de lâcher prise et qui, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, continue de croire en _lui_ entre tous n'est rien de plus qu'incroyablement, incroyablement _stupide_.

Naruto se retourne soudain vers lui. Son changement d'expression est brutal, sa surprise se muant en une colère sombre et blessée que Sasuke s'empresse de couper avant qu'elle ne prenne véritablement forme-

Il hausse les épaules, se détourne.

- ...Et fatigant, aussi. Pas étonnant que Shikamaru se soit débrouillé pour refiler le soin de te convaincre à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ahuri, Naruto se pétrifie, ses yeux ronds et sa bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Il se reprend dans un sursaut.

- Eh-

Ses traits ont perdu leur gravité et il s'est rapproché instinctivement de lui, indigné, sa voix montant et ses yeux flamboyants.

Et elle est là, la colère dans laquelle il entre d'habitude si facilement quand Sasuke le provoque. Dans sa puérile exubérance, cette colère fière et familière ne représente aucun danger.

Cette colère ne sous-entend rien.

Sasuke le laisse s'égosiller; il ramasse son masque avec une indifférence qui lui est maintenant aisée.

C'est son léger sourire qui arrête finalement la tirade de Naruto, l'homme blond le fixant soudain avec des sourcils froncés.

- Attends un peu-

Mais, c'est trop tard.

Sasuke lui adresse un sourire franc - juste une seconde -, narquois et arrogant et indubitablement _victorieux_-

...Puis il disparaît en le plantant là.

"Rejoins-moi à Ichiraku dans dix minutes" est un équivalent de "vous pouvez disposer", non?

Le "BATARD!" hurlé depuis le bureau de l'hokage est assez puissant pour faire trembler les murs de la tour.

xXxXxXxXx

A SUIVRE.

* * *

><p>L'auteur, <em>excitée<em>: Huhuhu! Voici donc le début! :D Pas grand-chose pour le moment, mais je ne suis pas réputée pour mes super scènes d'action, même si mes Sasuke et Naruto aiment beaucoup se taper dessus (bien entendu XD).

C'est la seule partie du point de vue de Sasuke. J'adore écrire de son point de vue, mais Naruto est beaucoup plus honnête envers lui-même et j'avais besoin de lui. Délions ensemble lentement le lien entre ces deux-là, d'accord? :)

Cette histoire me tient vraiment à coeur, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Même un tout petit mot. :) La prochaine update sera la semaine prochaine, vendredi... ou ce vendredi-ci si je deviens trop impatiente, comme aujourd'hui.^^'

Merci à tous ceux qui sont passés par ici. A bientôt!

Maeve


	2. Acte II

**Titre: **Entracte

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre:** Angst, et romance. Et de l'humour pour cet acte-ci?^^'

**Couple: ** SasuNaruSasu. Huhu.

**Note 1:** Prenez du déni (j'a_dore_ les histoires de déni, surtout avec ces deux-là...), et des personnages un _brin_ possessifs et rivaux entre eux. Voilà le résultat. :D

**Note 2:** Ayame est ici quasiment une "Original Character". N'ayant pas vu tous les épisodes hors série, je me souviens juste vaguement qu'elle est une fangirl, et cela m'a suffi et j'ai inventé le reste. Elle est donc "OOC", je suppose. Euh... pour le peu qu'on connaît d'elle.^^'

De la même manière, je n'ai pas vraiment respecté les suffixes japonais: elle est plus âgée que Sasuke et Naruto et les connaît depuis longtemps... mais Naruto est hokage, elle ne peut plus se montrer aussi familière avec lui. Et Sasuke...? Depuis son retour, il lui est impossible de l'appeler simplement "Sasuke-kun", comme avant. Il s'est passé trop de choses et il l'intimide beaucoup trop.

Merci encore à Lyra, et à mes deux reviewers, **darkmoonlady** et **laure59**. :) Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p>- Acte II -<p>

Dix minutes. Naruto passe bien deux minutes à pester, faisant les cent pas dans son bureau, rassemblant ses affaires et se changeant dans des gestes désordonnés et rageurs en jetant des regards mauvais à sa fenêtre tout le long.

Une fois changé, son regard coule vers son bureau et il grimace devant la quantité de papiers amoncelée là en attendant d'être signée.

Dix minutes, huit maintenant.

Tant pis.

Sakura pourra bien le tuer demain, ce soir c'est lui qui a quelqu'un à étrangler.

Il quitte la tour en trombe, sautant de toit en toit, éclair orange et noir sur le bleu céleste. L'air fouettant son visage ne calme en rien sa colère, ses prunelles cyan et ardentes fixées sur leur cible, le toit d'Ichiraku, sans ciller une seule seconde.

Il va se faire un plaisir d'arriver là avant le temps imparti. Il va se faire un plaisir de se poster juste devant le restaurant pour l'attendre, laissant sa frustration et son impatience bouillir au fond de lui pour avoir un prétexte de plus pour lui crier dessus dès qu'il arrivera.

C'est puéril, mais cela n'a jamais arrêté Naruto et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela commencera.

Dans un bond contrôlé, il atterrit devant Ichiraku. Plusieurs regards se retournent vers lui mais il n'y prend pas garde.

Cinq minutes. Il a gagné.

Un sourire goguenard étire ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur leur place habituelle, une table de quatre installée dans un coin de l'échoppe, pratiquement à l'abri des regards.

Et sur Sasuke qui l'observe tranquillement depuis la table, une main sous son menton et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

...

Naruto va le _tuer_.

Il se dirige vers la table sans cacher sa mauvaise humeur, avançant à grands pas et maugréant tout le long, évitant le regard de l'Uchiwa de la manière la plus ostensible possible. Plusieurs têtes se retournent sur son passage et les lèvres de Sasuke tressaillent un peu plus vers le haut.

Naruto a envie de lui écraser la figure contre la table.

A la place, il tire sa chaise le moins discrètement possible et s'assoit face au jeune ANBU avec toute la grâce qui lui est caractéristique (c'est-à-dire aucune), ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Admirez le self-control.

Sasuke ouvre la bouche mais Naruto l'interrompt, fixant son regard sur la carte:

- Si tu me dis depuis combien de temps tu es ici, je t'étrangle.

Sasuke ferme la bouche, haussant les épaules. Naruto n'a pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que ses yeux brillent légèrement, amusés.

- ...Si tu le dis.

Naruto grimace derrière sa carte.

Heureusement, Ayame, la fille du patron d'Ichiraku, arrive à ce moment pour prendre leurs commandes. Naruto se tourne aussitôt dans sa direction avec reconnaissance, reportant toute son attention sur elle et ignorant royalement l'Uchiwa face à lui.

Comment, vous avez dit que cela aussi, c'était puéril?

- Ayame-chan! Quel plaisir de te voir ce soir! Depuis qu'Ichiraku s'est agrandi il semble que tu aies beaucoup de travail, ma pauvre...

Et il lui offre un sourire radieux, tandis que face à lui le jeune ANBU s'est raidi d'une manière pas assez imperceptible pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

Naruto sent les yeux noirs se poser sur lui. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

Ayame rit un peu, ses joues rougissantes. Depuis quelques années, la jeune femme semble un peu plus sensible à son charme et Naruto compte bien en profiter ce soir.

- Je ne vais quand même pas me plaindre d'avoir du monde. Vous prendrez la même chose que d'habitude, hokage-sama?

Elle lui sourit, un brin espiègle, tandis que Naruto porte soudain sa main à sa poitrine comme s'il était blessé, sa bouche plissée en une moue exagérée.

Il gémit:

- Ayame-chaaaaaan! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à m'appeler "hokage-sama", toi aussi? Tu me connais depuis que je suis tout petit!...

Il la fixe, ses yeux larges et brillants.

La jeune femme cligne des paupières une fois. Puis une deuxième fois.

Puis, elle éclate de rire, un rire tonitruant qui secoue l'échoppe entière, faisant se retourner quelques têtes, et Naruto se souvient brusquement de la raison pour laquelle il l'a toujours bien aimée en dehors de la qualité de ses râmen.

- Justement, Naruto-san. Je vous _connais_.

Naruto prend une expression boudeuse. Elle reste toujours trop polie, mais cela devra faire l'affaire. En face de lui Sasuke renifle, plus amusé que moqueur.

C'est Naruto qu'il fixe, un sourcil incrédule haussé haut sur son visage et, okay. Peut-être que le jeune hokage a exagéré. Juste un peu.

Il se frotte la nuque d'une main, riant doucement, embarrassé.

- Touché, je suppose...

C'est à Ayame qu'il s'adresse mais c'est Sasuke qu'il observe. L'Uchiwa a fermé les yeux, acquiesçant, son menton posé sur ses deux mains pliées devant lui. Il est à nouveau parfaitement détendu, ou aussi détendu que peut l'être Uchiwa Sasuke, et cela devrait l'agacer.

Devrait.

Ayame rit. Ses yeux pétillent.

- Miso râmen?

Oh bon sang, rien que le nom le fait saliver.

- Miso râmen.

Il hoche la tête peut-être avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme avant d'ajouter, juste parce qu'il le peut:

- Et, puisque tu me connais, mets-moi trois autres plats en réserve pour tout à l'heure.

Puis, il lui fait un clin d'oeil.

Ayame rit de nouveau, balayant son embarras d'un grand geste de la main. A côté d'elle, Sasuke roule des yeux sans se donner la peine de le cacher.

Naruto ne peut s'empêcher de lui tirer la langue.

La jeune femme se tourne enfin vers le jeune ANBU.

- Et vous, que prendrez-vous, Uchiwa-san?

Les yeux de Sasuke rencontrent ceux de Naruto une fraction de seconde avant de se poser sur Ayame.

C'est le seul avertissement qu'il reçoit.

Sasuke se redresse soudain, laissant ses mains quitter son visage pour que ses deux bras se replient sur la table, en une attitude accueillante. Puis, il fixe la jeune femme, juste un peu, le temps d'accrocher son regard de ses yeux profonds.

- Votre meilleur thé et des gyôza, s'il vous plaît. Vos gyôza sont toujours excellents.

Et, il lui sourit, ses lèvres s'ourlant à peine vers le haut en un sourire fin mais clairement visible.

Ce bâtard, il lui _sourit_.

Ayame sursaute, soudain écarlate, écrasant son carnet entre ses doigts dans un mouvement involontaire.

Quand elle essaie de lui répondre et bafouille, elle ferme la bouche pour hocher la tête vigoureusement avant de quitter la table d'un pas pressé, son rougissement atteignant ses oreilles.

...Alors là, ce n'est plus drôle du tout.

A cet instant, Naruto voudrait se moquer de Sasuke. Il voudrait être comme lui et pouvoir tout cacher sous un voile d'indifférence, maîtriser les traits de son visage pour demeurer un livre illisible; un langage étranger.

Naruto n'est pas Sasuke.

Il le fusille du regard, ses poings inconsciemment serrés sur la table. Sasuke se retourne vers lui avec un rictus triomphant.

Et puis, son expression change; il l'observe et son sourire tombe, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement, une émotion indéchiffrable venant pénétrer les yeux noirs.

- Tu l'as mérité...

Sa voix est à peine plus lourde qu'un murmure mais le ton est sombre, presque accusateur. Les yeux foncés ne le quittent pas.

Naruto se détourne, la gorge en feu.

Avalant difficilement, il baisse la tête. Ses prunelles s'agrandissent devant ses poings toujours serrés; il n'a pas du tout réalisé qu'il les avait refermés.

Il se force à les détendre, une expression d'incrédulité toujours peinte sur le visage.

Sasuke rit doucement. Naruto pourrait tout aussi bien être sourd, parce que le son est irréel.

- Tu es stupide.

Naruto émet un son inintelligible entre ses dents et se détourne de nouveau, avec une moue butée. Son regard parcourt les environs, s'arrêtant brièvement sur les autres clients du restaurant.

Il est à la recherche d'une distraction et il se hait pour cela.

Son regard s'arrête sur quelques tables. Il fronce les sourcils.

- ...Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde?

Il se retourne vers l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci hausse un sourcil distingué et le fixe, blasé.

- C'est sûr... Tu ne t'es pas fait remarquer du tout depuis que tu es arrivé ici.

La mâchoire de Naruto tombe. Il sent ses joues chauffer d'indignation (d'indignation, oui, et de colère. C'est très bien comme émotion, la colère).

Secouant la tête, il rétorque, piqué au vif:

- Bâtard, je te signale que j'ai fait des efforts: je me suis _changé_ avant de venir, moi.

Le deuxième sourcil de Sasuke se redresse élégamment pour rejoindre le premier sur son front.

Naruto devient cramoisi.

- Pour _passer incognito_. Je me suis changé pour pouvoir _passer incognito_!

Indignation! Indignation!

...Un silence. Et puis:

- Tu te moques de moi, là, hein?

- Hein? Mais non! J'_adore_ ma tenue d'hokage, mais, j'avoue, pour passer inaperçu elle n'est pas très idé-

- Naruto.

La mâchoire du jeune hokage se referme dans un claquement sec. Sasuke ne change pas d'expression.

- ...Tu réalises que tu portes du orange, n'est-ce pas?

Naruto veut l'_étrangler_.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que t'as contre le orange?

Et, c'est facile. C'est tellement, tellement facile, de rentrer dans leurs chamailleries habituelles. Naruto joue au défensif, parce que c'est son rôle; Sasuke essaie de l'aiguillonner toujours davantage, parce que c'est le sien. C'est tellement aisé, de faire semblant de ne penser à rien d'autre.

La mission: distraction est un succès.

Naruto se _déteste_.

Sasuke le fixe toujours; un sourire narquois pointe aux coins de ses lèvres.

- Le problème ne vient pas que du orange.

Il n'y a nulle moquerie dans son regard, aucun vrai venin dans ses paroles, et le petit air supérieur qu'il se donne fait partie intégrante du spectacle; et Naruto, tandis que les yeux noirs étincèlent un bref instant, réalise soudain combien ce genre d'interaction est chaleureux en vérité.

Ils peuvent le nier autant qu'ils le veulent, mais le sentiment de rentrer chez soi, c'est ça. C'est ça.

Et puis soudain, le presque-sourire s'efface des lèvres de l'Uchiwa et ses yeux s'assombrissent encore, brusques et sérieux et intenses tandis qu'ils étudient tranquillement chaque parcelle de son visage et _s'attardent_-

Et un éclair traverse brutalement les vertèbres de Naruto et le _paralyse_.

_Flûte_.

- Ta tête.

Le rideau se lève de nouveau; la pièce repart. Les yeux de Sasuke sont à nouveau totalement illisibles, son ton plus monocorde que jamais.

- Rien que ta _tête_ n'est pas discrète. Même pas besoin de orange.

Il a glissé une main sous son menton et secoué la sienne de tête, une mèche noire venant se perdre sur son front et camoufler l'un de ses yeux.

Naruto est _pétrifié_.

- ...Naruto?

Il sursaute violemment.

C'est ce moment que choisit Ayame pour revenir avec leurs commandes. Naruto la remercie à peine et plonge aussitôt la tête la première dans ses râmen, dans un vain effort pour satisfaire la faim brutale qui l'assaille.

Ayame le fixe avec des yeux ronds. Après quelques (plusieurs) bouchées, Naruto lui adresse un sourire d'excuse.

- Héhé, désolé, j'avais vraiment faim...

Il ne regarde pas Sasuke. Ne le regarde pas.

Et puis il se souvient brusquement de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Ayame et le sourire qu'il adresse à la jeune femme s'efface soudain de son visage.

...Génial.

Naruto respire profondément. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Ayame s'ils sont deux crétins et qu'elle s'est retrouvée en plein milieu. Il lève de nouveau les yeux vers la jeune femme et arrive à lui adresser un sourire presque totalement sincère.

Puis, une lueur malicieuse s'allume dans ses yeux bleus et son sourire s'élargit, vulpin.

- Franchement, Ayame-chan, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, à Sasuke!

Sasuke, qui avait commencé son thé, s'étrangle juste un peu dedans et le repose. Il lui jette un regard noir.

Ayame est devenue rouge pivoine; cependant, contrairement à tout à l'heure, ses sourcils se froncent et elle les fixe l'un après l'autre, perplexe.

Les yeux de Naruto se plissent d'espièglerie. Il se tourne en direction de la jeune femme mais son regard revient accrocher celui de l'Uchiwa, avec défi.

- Je suis bien mieux que lui. Je suis un ninja bien meilleur que lui, aussi.

Sasuke renifle, dédaigneux. L'air se charge d'électricité tandis qu'il réplique, le fixant dans les yeux:

- Ca, c'est ce que tu persistes à croire.

Naruto lui renvoie son regard.

Cela aussi, c'est facile, et le coeur de Naruto bat fort dans sa poitrine et ses membres le chatouillent, impatients d'en découdre. L'adrénaline chante dans ses vaisseaux et le rend presque _saoul_, son sourire se dépliant sur ses lèvres de manière totalement incontrôlable.

Quand Ayame recule d'un pas, il ne le remarque pas.

La perspective d'un combat lui donne des ailes. Se battre avec Sasuke, Naruto adore ça, a toujours adoré ça. Il n'y a rien de plus excitant.

Et rien d'aussi dangereux, aussi.

L'anticipation fait des picotements sur sa peau. Quand il se tourne de nouveau vers Ayame, son sourire est carnassier:

- Tu sais comment on le surnommait, à l'Académie? Monsieur le _Prince des Glaces_. La seule différence entre lui et un iceberg, c'est son arrogance. Non seulement il se croit supérieur à tout le monde, mais il se montre insensible et glacial.

Un peu d'amertume s'est glissée dans son ton à la fin mais Naruto la secoue d'un mouvement de tête. Sasuke le fixe avec des yeux rétrécis et le jeune hokage lui adresse un sourire victorieux avant de replonger dans ses râmen.

Grave erreur.

- Bien _sûr_... Si tu le dis.

Si Naruto trouvait tout à l'heure les taquineries de Sasuke "chaleureuses", le ton de sa voix, là, est velouté et _brûlant_, grave et sombre dans ce qu'il implique, grondant comme la terre gronderait sous ses pieds avant de _l'avaler tout entier_-

Naruto s'étouffe dans ses râmen.

Il tousse, recrache son bouillon, et Sasuke ne le regarde absolument pas et tourne vers Ayame un visage d'une innocence parfaite tandis que Naruto ne peut que le fixer avec des yeux énormes, sa bouche ouverte sur des mots qui ne sortiront pas, abasourdi et stupéfait et _bonsangqu'est-cequ'ilvientde-_

Sous la table, il lui assène un coup de pied dans le tibia. Fort.

Le sourcil droit de Sasuke tressaille.

Bien entendu que l'Uchiwa n'est pas si "froid" que cela. Il n'est pas "insensible" non plus. Naruto est bien placé pour le savoir (il se concentre de nouveau sur ses râmen. Ils sont délicieux aujourd'hui, dis donc).

Sasuke n'est pas un iceberg. Sasuke est un volcan recouvert de neige: il a été gelé par la vie, mais ses émotions dessous ne sont qu'électricité et lave en fusion. Naruto a vu ces yeux devenir presque fous sous leur violence. Les a vus se durcir et se recroqueviller sous leur manteau de glace; les a vus, abîmes noirs et sans fond, brûler comme le bleu d'une flamme.

Sasuke aime et hait comme le faux calme et la fraîcheur de l'air seulement annonciateurs d'une tempête.

Alors, oui. Même si Naruto ne supporte pas ces barrières que l'Uchiwa dresse entre eux (la politesse excessive, le masque d'ANBU, et parfois simplement Sasuke lui-même), il n'aurait pas dû le provoquer ainsi.

Il avance son pied gauche, lentement, le calant sous la table contre le pied droit de Sasuke. Un contact; une excuse muette et boudeuse.

Sasuke lève des yeux surpris vers lui; Naruto fait semblant de se concentrer sur ses râmen.

L'Uchiwa ne sourit pas, mais ses yeux se plissent.

Il se tourne vaguement vers Ayame.

- Merci pour le repas.

Aouch. Le ton est sec, d'un froid mordant. La commande tacite, "tire-toi", est claire.

Naruto grimace et pense, ouais, bon. Un volcan qui se prend pour un iceberg, alors. Il sourit pour lui-même et se tourne à son tour vers la jeune femme. Il devrait se sentir désolé pour elle...

_Devrait_.

Mais Ayame le surprend et pouffe, un rire brusque, totalement sincère, léger et un brin hystérique, s'échappant de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle les observe avec des yeux pétillants.

Et c'est _elle_ qui adresse un clin d'oeil à Naruto avant de les quitter en bondissant, ses joues rosées.

...

Naruto reste bête.

- C'était quoi, ça...?

- Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si idiote que cela, finalement.

Naruto jette un regard de reproche à l'Uchiwa, prêt à défendre la jeune femme, mais les mots meurent dans sa gorge quand il croise à nouveau le regard de ce dernier fixé sur lui.

Son pied gauche a chaud.

Naruto se reconcentre sur ses râmen.

Quelque chose change alors sur le visage de Sasuke, ses sourcils se plissant légèrement. Son ton est presque hésitant:

- Naruto-

Mais Naruto l'interrompt aussitôt.

- Pas maintenant. Maintenant, on mange.

Ils ont des choses à se dire. Il faut parler de cette mission, et rien que d'y penser le coeur de Naruto se serre et la colère revient polluer ses veines au triple galop.

Il faudrait parler de beaucoup de choses.

Mais, pas maintenant. Maintenant ils mangent, reliés seulement par l'Histoire, par ce lien fait de sang et de larmes, d'amitié et de _haine_ _et_ - et par leurs pieds sous la table, ce moment rien qu'à eux.

Maintenant, ils mangent.

Naruto est un lâche; et, parce qu'il n'est pas le seul lâche ici, Sasuke soupire simplement, lentement, et acquiesce.

Après quelques instants, il lui adresse un sourire fier.

- Oh, au fait. Je suis arrivé deux minutes entières avant toi.

Naruto lui flanque un nouveau coup sous la table.

xXxXxXxXx

A SUIVRE.

* * *

><p>L'auteur, <em>fière<em>: J'aime énormément ce chapitre, et même si ces deux-là m'ont parfois totalement échappé pour n'en faire qu'à leur tête, j'ai bien ri en écrivant. :)

...Ce qu'ils peuvent être bêtes, n'empêche (ahaha!).

Il ne reste qu'un "Acte III" après cela mais il est beaucoup trop long et je n'ai aucune, aucune idée de la manière de le couper. En deux? En trois?^^' Ce n'est pas encore la fin, donc. XD

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci à ceux qui sont passés par ici, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! :D

Maeve


	3. Acte III Scène 1

**Titre: **Entracte

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé:** J'espère que personne n'a cru que "tout était bien qui finissait bien", que ce Sasuke était stable psychologiquement et accepté de tous et que tout était "rose" entre ces deux-là. Ce n'est pas le cas. :')

**Genre:** Où l'angst commence à vraiment pointer le bout de son nez... Errh, et le deuxième genre aussi, si on peut appeler cela comme cela.^^'

**Couple: ** SasuNaruSasu. NaruSasuNaru?

**Note 1:** L'acte III sera finalement partagé en trois "scènes" (_même si une vraie "Scène", au théâtre, c'est quand un nouveau personnage entre en scène ou sort- _*étrangle sa part perfectionniste*). Voici la première. :) Elle se finit de manière un peu abrupte. Désolée pour cela.

**Note 2:** Je suis quelqu'un qui ne jure jamais, mais cette fois-ci, cela n'a pas empêché le Naruto qui vit dans ma tête de le faire... :')

Câlin à Lyra, et un GROS bisou à mes reviewers, **darkmoonlady**, **Ophelle** et **Wakiie-chan**. On a beau écrire pour soi-même avant tout, si on partage, c'est qu'on souhaite être lu. Merci à vous. :)

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p>- Acte III Scène 1 -<p>

Le temps ne s'est pas arrêté. Une fois hors d'Ichiraku, les minutes écoulées sont un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Naruto, brusque et impardonnable.

Le jour a commencé à tomber. Beaucoup de villageois sont encore dehors, le crépuscule d'été à peine frais contre leurs joues; cependant, les rues ont commencé doucement à s'éclaircir, les lanternes suspendues à l'entrée des échoppes s'allumant progressivement pour les maintenir éclairées.

L'air est doux, mais Naruto frissonne.

Demain. C'est demain qu'il est censé signer les papiers de cette fichue mission et demain que Sasuke est supposé partir, comme si cette mission n'était pas plus dangereuse qu'une autre; comme s'ils n'étaient pas sans nouvelle des éclaireurs depuis quarante-huit heures (_quarante-huit heures_, et il y a Saï avec eux. _Saï_.) et que Sasuke n'était pas censé infilter le pays pour lequel il est devenu l'ennemi numéro un à abattre depuis la fin de la guerre.

_Comme si_.

Naruto serre les poings. Il les glisse aussitôt dans ses poches, conscient de la présence de Sasuke derrière lui (_trop conscient, flamme de chakra inscrite à la périphérie de ses sens_) tandis qu'il laisse son regard se promener sur la ruelle et ses passants.

Ses lèvres se plissent en un rictus qui n'a rien de joyeux.

La colère bat toujours au fond de lui, dans ses veines, cognant contre ses os, et Naruto l'accueille avec reconnaissance. C'est mieux que ce laid sentiment de trahison qui s'entortille dans sa poitrine comme un serpent, s'enroule autour de son coeur et _serre_; mieux que de s'arrêter pour réfléchir et risquer d'entendre les bords de son coeur craqueler sous ses assauts.

Sa gorge le pique. Naruto avale, borné.

Il a envie de cogner quelque chose.

- Naruto.

Aucune inflexion. Sasuke ne marque pas de pause à la fin de son nom mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu le faire; Naruto se demande s'il réalise combien son ton est doux.

Et puis, le jeune hokage se retourne et les lèvres de l'Uchiwa tressautent à peine. Et Naruto se rend compte qu'en fait non, Sasuke a probablement tout calculé depuis le début.

Ce serait bien son genre.

Ses mâchoires se serrent.

- Et tu comptais m'en parler quand?

Le temps file, grains de sable s'échappant entre ses doigts; le temps a toujours été impitoyable, pour tout le monde et encore plus pour les ninjas et Naruto a été un _crétin _d'essayer de se convaincre du contraire. Un _crétin_.

Sasuke a l'audace de tourner sa tête légèrement sur le côté, haussant un sourcil qui se veut confus.

Naruto émet un son frustré, sortant ses poings de ses poches. Sa voix tremble de fureur contenue:

- C'est _toi_ qui as pris cette décision.

Comme il a pris la décision de devenir ANBU sans lui en parler avant. Comme il a pris la décision de mettre sa vie en jeu à la première occasion _pour_-

Le serpent serre et Naruto _siffle_.

- Pourquoi avoir laissé Shikamaru m'en parler en premier? Tu. Comptais. M'en parler. _Quand_?

Il a commencé à hausser la voix sans s'en rendre compte, grondant et furieux. Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandissent légèrement à son ton et il se détourne aussitôt pour vérifier que personne ne les écoute et surveiller les passants autour d'eux.

_Normal_, réalise encore une petite part de Naruto. _Mission top secrète, tu as oublié?_

_Bien sûr_, réagit une autre part, plus importante. _Cela fait un moment maintenant que Sasuke se soucie de l'opinion des autres._

Ses dents crissent les unes contre les autres.

- Sasu-

- Pas ici.

Et soudain, Sasuke est là, à quelques centimètres, agrippant son bras tandis que les villageois les évitent le long de la ruelle sans leur prêter attention. Il ne le regarde toujours pas, son regard scrutant les alentours mais il est là. Il est là.

- Viens.

Il tire légèrement sur son bras pour le guider, sans se retourner vers lui. Les doigts blancs se resserrent un peu plus autour du manteau.

Le sang de Naruto ne bout plus dans ses veines.

Il le suit.

xxx

Leur terrain d'entraînement. Sasuke l'a emmené à leur vieux terrain d'entraînement, le _fichu _terrain d'entraînement de l'Equipe Sept, l'air plus frais entre les arbres qu'au milieu des passants, la Nature ensommeillée autour d'eux et la clairière se gorgeant doucement de lune.

Naruto lance un regard noir à l'Uchiwa; en réponse, celui-ci retrousse ses lèvres, provocateur et mauvais:

- Quoi, Uzumaki? Hanté par de vieux souvenirs...?

Le coup part tout seul. S'attendant à cette réaction, Sasuke arrête aisément d'une main le poing droit de Naruto tandis que son poing gauche manque de peu sa mâchoire. Dans un mouvement fluide, il immobilise également ce dernier, Naruto luttant un instant contre sa poigne avant que l'envie de combattre ne quitte son corps aussi brusquement qu'elle n'est apparue.

Le visage de Sasuke est impassible quand il se redresse et les yeux de Naruto se plissent, brillant de fureur.

- Tu es un _salaud_...

Naruto sait aussitôt que son ton le trahit, bas et sans souffle.

Les sourcils de Sasuke se déplissent, à peine, mais c'est assez pour que Naruto ait de nouveau envie de le _frapper_.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être autre chose...

Les poings de Naruto se spasment entre ses doigts; les yeux noirs coulent vers eux, presque avec curiosité. Expérimentalement, les mains blanches desserrent leur prise, tenant simplement les mains les opposant - et Naruto relâche un souffle. Et ses tremblements cessent.

Sasuke croise à nouveau son regard.

- C'est pour cela que je ne _comprends pas_-

Dans un mouvement leste, Naruto se libère de sa prise et lui assène un coup dans le flanc; il profite de sa surprise momentanée pour nouer une jambe sous les siennes et lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Une fois l'Uchiwa au sol, il se rapproche d'un bond et agrippe son col de la main gauche, rapprochant son visage du sien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut répondre à ça? Le visage de Sasuke reste de marbre et les yeux bleus lancent des éclairs. _Bâtard_.

- Il n'y a... rien... à comprendre.

Il reprend son souffle, avale. Puis, il redresse la tête, et prend bien soin de fixer les onyx _parce que la pièce joue toujours_, Sasuke porte toujours son masque d'acteur insensible et soudain il en a _marre_ de mentir, marre de fuir, le temps file toujours et il se sent tellement _las_-

- ...C'est parce que c'est toi.

Sa voix est ténue mais audible, fil fragile tendu comme un pont - et ils sont ce qui se rapproche le plus de la Vérité, ces mots, et le coeur de Naruto manque franchir sa poitrine tandis qu'il ne peut qu'observer avec impuissance le visage de Sasuke se fermer avec la brutalité d'une _claque_.

Le jeune ANBU penche la tête en avant, ses mèches noires venant camoufler ses yeux; il amène sa main droite près de son col, autour du poing de Naruto.

Il serre les dents.

C'est le seul avertissement donné.

Sasuke tire brusquement sur le bras du jeune hokage pour l'amener à son niveau et lui adresse un _uppercut_ de la main gauche, s'extirpant de sa prise et bondissant sur ses jambes avant de tourner sur lui-même et de l'envoyer au sol d'un coup de pied, souple comme une panthère. Naruto parvient à conserver un semblant d'équilibre, une main sur le sol, le souffle coupé; mais il n'a pas le temps de se redresser que Sasuke est de nouveau sur lui et l'empoigne, l'envoyant s'écraser contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Le choc envoie des ondes dans le corps de Naruto comme dans une caisse de résonance, les cris d'agonie de l'arbre discordants derrière lui et le ninja blond hoquette, reprend son souffle. Un bleu est en train de naître sous sa mâchoire droite et une plaie saigne sur son front.

Et il rit soudain, rit, rauque et guttural parce que Sasuke est _vicieux_ et il ne l'est à ce point que quand il se sent acculé.

Au son, Sasuke _gronde_ et une seconde après il est de nouveau face à lui et Naruto pense, la colère, c'est le meilleur sentiment pour se voiler la face. Le meilleur.

Sasuke l'attaque à nouveau, son masque d'indifférence gisant éclaté sur son visage. Sa bouche est déformée par un rictus bestial.

Ses yeux sont beaucoup trop larges sous la lune.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas parlé de cette mission, Naruto?

Sa bouche se crispe, moqueuse. Naruto pare ses coups et contre-attaque mais Sasuke esquive, élusif entre ses doigts comme le temps qui passe. Comme toujours.

La bouche de l'Uchiwa se retourne vers le bas, ses sourcils froncés sur des yeux intenses.

- Parce que je savais que tu allais réagir ainsi. Je le savais. Mais je me suis dit que face à l'unité ANBU au grand complet, dans un cadre officiel, peut-être que Nara servirait à quelque chose finalement et te ferait entendre raison.

Un coup lancé de nouveau au niveau de sa mâchoire, que Naruto esquive. L'arbre derrière lui s'est écrasé.

Sasuke sourit, sans une trace d'humour.

- Ironique, comme Nara a pensé lui que ce serait _moi_, le plus à même de te convaincre. Mais, "entendre raison", cela n'a jamais été ton truc, pas vrai Naruto?

Un coup de poing en direction de son estomac. Naruto ne l'évite pas pour pouvoir de nouveau agripper Sasuke par le col mais celui-ci tourne soudain sur lui-même et échappe à sa prise.

- C'était voué à l'échec depuis le début, de toute façon. J'aurais dû le savoir. Après tout, que vaut ma volonté, dans ce fichu village?

- Ce n'est pas ça...

Les yeux de Sasuke étincèlent, défiants et furieux mais Naruto soutient son regard. Il évite le coup de pied de l'Uchiwa et parvient à frôler sa tempe de son poing.

Sasuke siffle.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est ça. Les murs de ma prison se sont agrandis aux remparts du village, c'est tout. Tu crois peut-être que les autres me font confiance? Que je ne suis plus surveillé? Que je n'entends pas ce qu'ils _disent derrière mon dos_-

- Non.

- Mais c'est _toi_ le pire en fait, toi, qui me veux là, dis me faire confiance et refuses que je fasse quoi que ce soit-

- Non!

- me laisse _moisir_, a toujours besoin de me voir et de me tenirenlaissecommeun_chien_-

- Non! Ce n'est pas ça! Ce n'est pas ça!

- ET C'EST QUOI, ALORS?

Sasuke l'a empoigné par le col, le rapprochant de lui.

Naruto _l'embrasse_.

Il ne réfléchit pas, agrippe la nuque noire - agrippe, _enfin_ - et _pousse_ et ne lâche pas-

Il ne _lâche pas_... Ne lâche pas comme il n'abandonne rien, avale la surprise de Sasuke et l'embrasse comme s'il pouvait alléger le poids de ses épaules et le rendre neuf. L'embrasse comme pour reconstruire.

Quand il quitte ses lèvres, sa main gauche est sur la joue de Sasuke, sa main droite toujours dans ses cheveux et Sasuke le fixe, perdu et sans souffle, ses yeux beaucoup trop larges et trop jeunes comme la toute première fois que Naruto l'a embrassé, sur ce même terrain d'entraînement et Naruto rirait, rirait, si c'était _drôle_.

A la place, il se rapproche encore, pose son front contre le sien et murmure, laissant leurs respirations s'harmoniser, un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres et son coeur hoquetant:

- C'est ça. C'est _ça_...

Une boule s'est formée dans sa gorge et Naruto plisse les yeux. Sourit plus largement pour ne pas sombrer.

- Ce n'est que ça...

Sasuke expire, tremblant. Le souffle est chaud contre ses lèvres. Naruto y trouve la force de continuer, ses yeux s'attachant à une mèche noire sur le front blanc et son sourire grelottant:

- Un jour, je te donnerai un ordre de mission, signé de ma main. Et, tu le prendras. Tu passeras les portes, quitteras le village. Et tu mourras et ne reviendras plus jamais.

Sasuke se fige. Naruto poursuit, ses doigts jouant avec la mèche brune, son sourire vide:

- Ce jour-là, cela ne servira à rien de te courir après pour te ramener. Cela ne servira à rien de te chercher...

Son regard croise de nouveau les onyx, détermination triste et bleue.

- Tu ne seras plus là nulle part.

Sasuke renifle brusquement, moqueur. Les yeux bleus s'agrandissent.

- Stupide...

Et Sasuke l'embrasse à son tour, brusque et vif et _profond_-

Pas comme s'il avait déjà fait cela des centaines de fois auparavant, non; le geste n'a jamais pu devenir une habitude entre eux, n'a jamais été ressenti comme tel: il est trop bizarre et trop semblable à un combat, chaque baiser un coup de poing surprise dans l'estomac et Naruto _contre-attaque_, ses doigts écartés sur la nuque, agrippant les mèches sombres jusqu'à faire mal.

Sasuke change d'angle, sa main gauche attrapant le bras de Naruto, sa main droite se déplaçant des mèches blondes jusqu'au centre du dos, cinq points de chaleur. Il rompt finalement le baiser, essoufflé et hagard, parvenant à sourire fièrement devant l'expression au fond des yeux bleus.

Il se penche, frôle le coin des lèvres au passage et murmure dans l'oreille, bas et chaud:

- Tu es _stupide_.

Et puis il tire sur le bras, tend sa jambe devant Naruto, le pousse dans le dos _et le laisse s'écraser au sol_.

Naruto atterrit dans un "Ouf". Il le fixe aussitôt, bouche grande ouverte, ses joues écarlates et ses yeux sortant presque de ses orbites.

Tranquillement, Sasuke s'époussette et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, le regardant de haut.

Naruto émet un son inintelligible. Sasuke hausse un sourcil, narquois.

- Tu peux répéter? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce son était humain.

Naruto va l'étrangler. L'étriper. L'écarteler ou l'embrasser à nouveau. Au choix.

Il pointe sur lui un doigt accusateur et tremblant.

- Tu... Tu...!

Les yeux de Sasuke pétillent. Son sourire s'élargit, arrogant et satisfait.

- Quelle éloquence.

La mâchoire de Naruto tombe.

- TU AS _TRICHE_, voilà ce que tu as fait! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu _aies_- Comment as-tu _osé_-

Depuis sa position sur le sol, son doigt toujours dressé, il doit avoir fière allure. Son expression est juste _outrée_, ses cheveux sans dessus-dessous, ses yeux ahuris; sa bouche est plissée puérilement, boudeuse et _déçue_.

Il doit avoir l'air totalement ridicule.

Un son monte soudain de la gorge de Sasuke, rauque et étranglé; il monte d'abord lentement puis enfle, secouant son corps de spasmes, raz-de-marée se déversant de ses lèvres en salves hébétées et sans souffle.

Uchiwa Sasuke est en train de rire, ses bras croisés sur son ventre, bas mais incontrôlable et le souffle de Naruto se bloque brusquement dans sa gorge.

Ce n'est pas un rire si joyeux que cela; il ne dure même pas longtemps. C'est plutôt un trop-plein, le soulagement d'un coeur qui déborde.

C'est un rire qui détruit puis remet debout.

Alors, Naruto sourit; il se laisse sourire en observant l'homme face à lui, lentement, laissant le moment apaiser ses soucis un instant et l'envelopper de son manteau de chaleur.

Quand Sasuke a fini de rire, il tousse dans sa main, gêné. La lune est suffisamment pleine et suffisamment haut dans le ciel pour que Naruto puisse voir son expression clairement mais il fait trop nuit pour vérifier si son teint se colore.

Sasuke le tuerait s'il lui faisait une remarque à ce sujet, de toute manière.

- _Crétin_... je ne connais personne de _plus_...

Les yeux noirs s'élargissent brutalement en se tournant vers lui, son ton bas et presque incrédule, son souffle court.

Toujours assis sur le sol, Naruto lui sourit juste, toutes dents dehors.

- Je prends cela comme un compliment.

- Tch!

Sasuke se détourne, lui dissimulant son expression.

Le sourire de Naruto s'adoucit simplement, chaleureux.

xxx

A SUIVRE.

* * *

><p>L'auteur, <em>nerveuse mais bondissante<em>: Ahaha, hum. Hum?^^'

Pour information, ce que je préfère écrire, c'est l'"ambiguïté". Les "gestes qui en disent long". Le défi que je m'étais lancé ici était de mettre en scène une "autre forme d'ambiguïté": c'est-à-dire que ces deux idiots, contrairement aux autres fois où je les ai mis en scène, ont dans un premier temps plus facilement accepté la part "physique" de leur lien étrange que tout ce qu'il implique d'autre.

...Je ne sais pas du tout si j'ai réussi, et je serai reconnaissante à tous ceux qui voudront bien me donner leur avis. : )

Concernant la façon dont Sasuke fait tomber Naruto par terre? :D C'est une prise de judo, du nom d'"Uki Goshi". J'ai fait un peu de judo étant petite, et c'était ma prise préférée. J'ai toujours adoré son ambivalence (oui, je sais^^'): on dirait vraiment qu'on va prendre l'autre personne dans les bras au premier abord! XD (_je sens que je vais me recevoir des tomates dessus, ahaha!_)

Merci à tous ceux qui passeront par ici et laisseront un commentaire. :) A la semaine prochaine!

Maeve


	4. Acte III Scène 2

**Titre: **Entracte

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé:** Du métier d'hokage et de ce qu'on ne dit pas.

**Genre:** On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

**Couple: ** ...Idem qu'au-dessus. *fière*

**Note 1:** J'aborde ici quelque chose qui m'a toujours interpellée par rapport au métier d'hokage. Je ne l'ai jamais vu exploré dans une fic avant... Peut-être que cela n'embête que moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, à la place de Naruto, je sais que je serais incapable d'occuper ce poste.^^'

**Note 2:** Merci Lyra pour tes conseils pour ce chapitre-ci. Je crois qu'il est un peu meilleur grâce à toi.^^

J'embrasse fort mes reviewers, **darkmoonlady**, **Ophelle** et **Yris04**. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. Merci à vous.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p>- Acte III Scène 2 -<p>

Un vent nocturne souffle, ébouriffant les arbres avec douceur; la Nature frissonne.

Sasuke observe le jeune hokage du coin de l'oeil, avec une intensité qui rappelle à Naruto l'expression qu'arbore l'Uchiwa quand il étudie des rouleaux, tentant de comprendre une technique ninja particulièrement difficile.

Naruto se relève brusquement et s'époussette sans le regarder.

- Huh. Donc, je suis stupide. Très bien. Content qu'on ait mis ça au clair-

- Naruto.

Le ninja blond l'ignore et continue sans reprendre son souffle, amorçant un pas pour s'éloigner:

- C'est-pas-comme-si-tu-m'le-rappelais-chaque-fois-qu'tu-pouvais-j'avais-totalement-besoin-de-l'entendre-à-nouv-

- Naruto!

Naruto s'immobilise, tressaillant un peu. Soupirant intérieurement, il se retourne et fixe l'Uchiwa derrière lui avec une moue résignée.

Les yeux de Sasuke luisent sous la lune.

- Une mission-suicide... c'est ce que tu crois que c'est?

Sasuke se rapproche de lui, comblant aisément la distance que Naruto, dans son embarras, a tenté de remettre entre eux. Il ne s'arrête qu'à deux mètres, mains dans ses poches, sa posture fière et digne.

- Tu me crois donc aussi faible?

Sa voix contient du reproche, une colère bouillonnante sous la surface et si Naruto ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir son expression prudemment restée neutre, il peut même l'entendre.

Sasuke est blessé.

L'Uchiwa ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais cette fois c'est le jeune hokage qui l'interrompt, reniflant:

- Oh, commence pas à me faire ces yeux-là...

Il effectue dans sa direction un geste vague et un peu théâtral mais cela a l'effet escompté: les yeux de Sasuke s'adoucissent juste un peu, moins sombres, ses traits soudain un peu plus détendus.

Il hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, cependant, que Naruto s'empresse d'ignorer:

- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, et tu le sais.

Un silence. Sasuke ne change pas d'expression quand il répète:

- ..."Ce n'est pas ça"?

Naruto se fige. Il avait un doute pour le jeune ANBU tout à l'heure mais là il n'en a aucun: il sent la chaleur monter pour inonder impitoyablement son visage, ses oreilles soudain sifflantes. Il adresse aussitôt à Sasuke le regard le plus noir dont il est capable malgré ses joues cuisantes, se traitant mentalement de tous les noms.

_Crétin_. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'il a prononcé ces paroles, il est parfois vraiment un _crétin_.

- Mauvais choix de mots.

Sa voix claque, les mots sortant entre ses dents resserrées; il le défie presque de dire quelque chose mais Sasuke se contente de sourire, léger, lent et terriblement fier.

- Hm.

Le _bâtard_. Il s'est rapproché tout à l'heure mais pour Naruto le voilà soudain _trop loin_, et si jamais ce dernier lui remet la main dessus il va, il va-

(ne plus le lâcher; il a envie d'enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux et de neplusjamaislelâcher_mince_-)

- Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est tout!

La voix du jeune hokage ressort basse, trop trop basse, un disque menaçant de se briser et il rompt leur échange visuel précipitamment; la raison même de cette discussion revient l'étouffer, soudain.

Quand il se tourne de nouveau vers Sasuke, l'expression de celui-ci a changé. Il a fait un pas de plus vers lui, ce bâtard arrogant et stupide, ses yeux clairs et sérieux et son visage fermé mais attentif.

Cela a quelque chose de rassurant, ce silence de l'Uchiwa. Cette certitude instinctive qu'il le voit, qu'il l'_écoute_. C'est familier. Apaisant.

Naruto ferme les yeux. Souffle.

Il les rouvre.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et ce n'est pas une question de confiance non plus. J'espère bien que tu le sais.

Il fixe Sasuke, yeux bleus flamboyants et sûrs - et c'est_ l'Uchiwa _qui détourne le regard cette fois; harponné.

Le jeune hokage ne doute pas, pourtant. Il ne doute pas, malgré les avertissements à l'égard du jeune ANBU de pratiquement tous ses amis, malgré tout ce que peut raconter Sasuke lui-même. Parce que, depuis son retour? Le fait que l'Uchiwa n'est pas digne de confiance reste encore à _prouver_.

Sasuke n'a jamais vraiment trahi Naruto; pas _Naruto_, pas quand cela comptait vraiment. Il a trahi Konoha, il l'a déçu, il lui a brisé le coeur mais Naruto a toujours _cru et aujourd'hui Sasuke est là_.

- Mais cette mission est de la folie, Sasuke, même pour toi.

Il plisse les yeux. La peur de perdre Sasuke picote sous sa peau et se mue en colère, imbibant ses mots, fronçant ses sourcils et vraiment, cela devrait être choquant, combien cette peur est familière...

Cela ne l'est pas.

Le visage de Sasuke est totalement gardé, son expression illisible. Ses yeux noirs sont camouflés derrière ses mèches.

Naruto retrousse les lèvres.

- Saï, Sasuke. _Saï_. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas-

Un reniflement dédaigneux. Naruto l'ignore et enchaîne:

- -mais même toi tu es forcé d'admettre qu'il est doué dans ce qu'il fait. Il est capable d'envoyer un message les _yeux fermés_, Sasuke, et dans une salle pleine d'ennemis sans que personne ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit_ et on est sans nouvelle d'eux depuis quarante-huit heures, mince_!

Les poings du jeune hokage se referment sous la frustration et l'inquiétude. Il a de nouveau envie de cogner quelque chose.

Sasuke ne réagit pas.

Les yeux bleus lancent des éclairs.

- Et tu espères faire quoi là-bas tout seul, hein? C'est le _Son_, Sasuke, cet endroit doit être infesté d'anciens partisans d'Orochimaru et de Tobi-Madara, Kabuto est toujours dans la Nature on-ne-sait-où et c'est _toi_ le responsable de la chute de ce maudit village, _merde_!

Il agrippe brutalement Sasuke, comblant la distance entre eux, ses mains empoignant ses épaules. Son souffle se bloque subitement dans sa gorge.

- ...C'est toi. Personne d'autre. Tu dois être la première personne à abattre sur leur liste et ils te connaissent par coeur, Sasuke, ils savent à quoi tu ressembles, ils savent comment tu réfléchis, ils connaissent toutes tes techniques et tu as beau être fort en infiltration, une erreur, une. Seule. _Erreur_...

Il relâche légèrement sa prise et croise son regard. Glacé.

- ...et tu es mort.

Cinq secondes passent. Sasuke souffle, à peine, avant de relever les yeux vers lui:

- Ca y est, tu as fini?

Hébété, Naruto hoche la tête lentement.

Sasuke se dégage brusquement de sa prise.

- Laisse-moi te dire une chose tout de suite, alors. Que ce soit clair une fois pour toutes.

Naruto se _pétrifie_. Les yeux onyx se rétrécissent soudain sans prévenir, houleux et fiers et Naruto-

Le souffle de Naruto se coupe. Le jeune ANBU le fixe, une conviction brûlante dans ses iris, détermination mûe par un _but_ et depuis _quand_, Uchiwa Sasuke n'a-t-il pas eu un tel regard? Etait-il auparavant si vide pour paraître soudain tellement vivant?

Sasuke le foudroie sans ciller, comme souhaitant incrire ses paroles en lettres de feu dans la peau du ninja blond et Naruto est incapable de détourner le regard. Incapable.

- Cette mission, je ne laisserai personne l'effectuer à ma place. Personne. Je l'accomplirai moi-même, seul, et personne ne me fera changer d'avis...

L'Uchiwa tente en fait de se rapprocher encore à ce moment puis semble soudain se raviser, lèvres serrées, main droite se refermant sur un mouvement avorté. Il étudie le visage de Naruto et ses sourcils se froncent, iris presque douloureux, sa voix plus qu'un souffle:

- ..._pas même toi_.

Et les yeux bleus s'écarquillent parce que Naruto _sait_, il sait soudain avec une clarté impitoyable qu'il ne réussira pas à le faire changer d'avis, quoi qu'il fasse, et cette connaissance est une lame enfoncée dans ses entrailles pour en _finir_.

Dans un grondement, il l'attrape de nouveau et le plaque contre le tronc le plus proche, près d'une pile de planches en bois amoncelées là pour l'entraînement des genin, et tourne d'une main le visage blanc pour pouvoir l'observer à la lumière de la lune, tremblant et fiévreux.

Il y a quelque chose qui lui a échappé, quelque chose que Sasuke n'a pas dit et que lui n'a pas _vu_-

- ...Pourquoi?

Sa voix vacille. Naruto avale et répète, plus fermement, sa main gauche agrippant le flanc de Sasuke avec un désespoir auquel il ne veut _pas penser_:

- _Pourquoi?_ Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à cette mission? Dis-le-moi, au moins!

Mais le visage blanc reste muet. Sasuke se laisse faire, ses yeux maintenant éteints posés sur lui avant qu'il ne les dirige vers le sol, ses paupières tombant sur une expression aussi infranchissable qu'une porte de prison.

Le nouveau masque qu'il porte n'a pas d'_yeux_-

- FLUTE!

De rage, Naruto a lancé son poing dans la pile de planches à sa droite, le bois se brisant dans un fracas assourdissant. Les oiseaux tirés brusquement de leur sommeil quittent les feuilles des arbres dans un concert d'hurlements terrifiés.

Naruto s'arrache à Sasuke violemment, sonné, s'emmêlant dans ses pas en reculant. Ses prunelles trop larges sont toujours fixées sur l'ANBU, son souffle court, son coeur se cognant contre ses côtes comme pour éviter de _s'ouvrir en deux_-

_Respire_.

Naruto lève la tête vers le ciel. Il ramène sa main droite sur ses yeux brûlants, sa bouche tordue par un sanglot muet; ses épaules tremblent.

_Respire, Sasuke est là. Sasuke est toujours là et il n'est pas encore demain_.

Au fond de lui, une voix qui ressemble à celle de Kyûbi remarque, basse et sereine: "Ce sont les nouveaux genin de l'Equipe Sept qui vont avoir une drôle de surprise, demain matin, avec tous les dégâts que tu as causés."

Naruto rit.

Au son, les yeux de Sasuke se tournent lentement vers lui, juste un peu. Juste assez.

_Il n'est pas encore demain_.

Alors, Naruto parle. Il décide de faire confiance à cet instinct qui hurle au fond de lui et qui ne l'a jamais laissé tomber et il ouvre la bouche, les mots s'échappant de lui sans qu'il ne les arrête:

- Cela arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense, tu sais...?

Naruto entend Sasuke changer de position. Cela lui suffit pour continuer, sa main ramenée près de lui et ses yeux toujours tournés vers les étoiles:

- Je veux dire... on est Konoha. Nos ninjas sont balèzes, bien sûr.

Il se tourne vers l'Uchiwa. Son sourire se déplie sans joie sur ses lèvres.

- Mais cela arrive quand même.

Une ombre passe sur le visage de Sasuke. Le jeune hokage n'y prend pas garde et s'éloigne encore d'un pas, son regard de nouveau accroché à la voûte céleste, ses deux mains nouées derrière sa nuque:

- Le dernier en date s'appelait Tanaka Yoshio. Il n'avait pas vingt ans.

Ses yeux retombent sur le sol et il sourit, avec tristesse. Tanaka Yoshio, et les précédents... Il est probable qu'il n'oubliera jamais leurs visages.

- Un ninja tout juste promu jounin, assez brillant. Rien à voir avec nous, bien sûr, mais...

Il rit soudain, trop brusque; forcé. Sasuke rétrécit les yeux et Naruto se détourne avant d'enchaîner:

- ...Mais il était pas mauvais. Il était marié depuis peu...

Il redresse la tête, à ce moment. S'accroche aux yeux noirs.

- Il allait devenir _père_...

Quelque chose s'allume dans les prunelles sombres. Naruto baisse de nouveau les yeux en serrant la mâchoire.

- Ce jour-là, il a pris son ordre de mission le sourire aux lèvres, fier qu'il était. Sa première mission de jounin. Je l'ai encouragé, bien sûr... A son retour, il voulait me ramener quelques pâtisseries que sa femme adore cuisiner, pour fêter sa réussite et me remercier de le soutenir.

Ses poings se referment. Ses dents crissent.

- ...Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

Naruto n'entend pas les pas près de lui. Sa tête toujours dirigée vers le sol, tout ce qu'il revoit c'est ce jeune homme, son coeur gonflé d'espérance, et le coeur brisé de son épouse écrit en traînées humides sur ses joues, un enfant niché dans son ventre qui naîtra orphelin de père.

Les poings de Naruto tremblent. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Il aurait dû faire _plus_, au lieu de partager l'enthousiasme du jeune jounin et de l'encourager dans son optimisme débordant comme il l'a fait. Pour les autres aussi. Il aurait dû choisir leurs missons avec encore plus d'attention, il aurait dû _prévoir..._

(La prochaine fois... Et si c'était l'une de ses précieuses personnes, la prochaine fois?)

Dans sa colère et sa peine, il lance de nouveau le poing pour frapper l'arbre le plus proche, frapper n'importe quoi pour tenter de calmer les regrets qui le _rongent_-

...On l'arrête.

Sasuke a attrapé son poing droit, son mouvement trop rapide pour que Naruto l'évite, et le blond relève vers lui des yeux troubles et stupéfaits.

L'Uchiwa serre les lèvres, ramenant son poing contre son corps fermement mais avec une surprenante gentillesse, le contact des doigts blancs chaud contre sa peau.

Quand les yeux noirs tombent sur la main bronzée, ses sourcils se froncent délicatement, sa voix plus qu'un murmure:

- Crétin...

Naruto baisse les yeux à son tour.

- _Oh_.

En frappant les planches de bois tout à l'heure, il s'est blessé et les jointures de ses doigts sont à vif, la peau en lambeaux contre son poing, du sang gouttant toujours lentement en direction du sol.

Naruto desserre lentement sa main. Maintenant qu'il y fait attention, la chair est cuisante.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué-

Le jeune ANBU lâche subitement son bras, sortant d'une de ses poches une bande semblable à celles qu'il utilise toujours pour protéger ses propres poings lorsqu'il s'entraîne. Il porte systématiquement au moins deux de ces bandes sur lui car il a toujours tendance à se blesser à cet endroit-là.

Avant que Naruto ne comprenne exactement ce qu'il fait, il a déjà de nouveau attrapé son poing et ouvert le sachet plastique qui protégeait la bande avec ses dents.

- Sasuke, non! Ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais? Ca va cicatriser tout _ssssss-_!

Naruto siffle brusquement de douleur. Sasuke a à peine frôlé la plaie de ses doigts.

Il hausse un sourcil significatif dans sa direction.

Naruto retrousse la lèvre, mais capitule.

Enroulant la bande autour du bras du ninja blond, Sasuke garde les yeux fixés sur sa tâche. Il n'hésite pas à serrer, efficace et rapide dans ses gestes mais il travaille pourtant avec une douceur étonnante, prenant garde d'effleurer la plaie le moins possible, tressaillant légèrement quand Naruto siffle une seconde fois.

Naruto, lui, observe l'Uchiwa; l'éclat de la lune dans ses yeux concentrés, la forme parfaite de son visage, la blancheur de sa peau presque surnaturelle sous cette lumière. Il suit des yeux le travail des longs doigts fins autour de son bras, incapable de détourner le regard, fasciné.

Au fond de lui, Kyûbi a un sourire indulgent:

"ll a raison, tu sais? Tu es stupide."

Naruto respire pour tenter d'apaiser les battements de son coeur.

xxx

Après quelques instants, Sasuke lui demande d'un ton en apparence léger, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le bandage qu'il finit de nouer:

- Et que t'a dit la veuve?

- ...Huh?

Naruto, qui observait toujours les doigts blancs, sort brusquement de sa rêverie, relevant vers l'Uchiwa des yeux élargis et un peu confus.

Sasuke lui jette un bref coup d'oeil. L'amusement vient ourler un coin de sa bouche avant qu'il ne continue sa tâche comme si de rien n'était.

- L'épouse du jounin. Quand tu es allé la voir, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

Naruto se fige. Il fixe le jeune ANBU avec incrédulité.

- Comment tu sais que je suis-?

Le regard que lui lance Sasuke l'interrompt brutalement, les onyx explicites: "Tu me prends pour qui?"

Naruto se renfrogne, faussement vexé. Il détourne les yeux, regard flou sous les souvenirs.

Il se mord la lèvre.

- Elle a dit... que ce n'était pas ma faute.

Les doigts se sont immobilisés sur son bras. Le bandage est terminé mais ils ne quittent pas la peau, signature brûlante.

Sasuke relève les yeux vers lui avec un rictus triomphant.

- _Hn_.

Naruto le fusille du regard.

- Bâtard. Fais pas cette tête. T'as rien fait, toi.

En réponse, les onyx battent simplement sans le quitter, fiers, et quelque chose se met finalement en place dans le cerveau du ninja blond.

Il affiche un sourire goguenard.

- _Oooh_... Je comprends, attends.

Sasuke lâche brusquement sa main. La perte de chaleur est _horrible_ mais Naruto l'ignore pour donner un coup de coude complice à l'Uchiwa, sourire toujours en place, insolent et espiègle. Le jeune ANBU se détourne sur un regard noir, nez froncé de dégoût, et le jeune hokage ricane.

- Monsieur Uchiwa Sasuke essaierait-il de me consoler, par hasard?

Sasuke se fige. Il a l'audace de tourner vers lui un visage soudain parfaitement inexpressif, son ton totalement sérieux:

- ...Tu délires.

Naruto ne peut retenir un éclat de rire.

Face à sa réaction, les lèvres de Sasuke consentent finalement à s'étirer, juste un peu, prunelles sombres étrécies doucement. Et puis, son expression change et c'est un sérieux cette fois-ci sincère qui se peint sur ses traits tandis qu'il enserre de sa main droite le poignet de Naruto, le regard noir qui accroche les yeux bleus intense et implacable.

- Naruto... Il y a quelque chose qu'il va falloir que tu te rentres dans le crâne.

Ses paroles sont dures, bien sûr qu'elles le sont, mais ce n'est pas cela qui fait des noeuds avec l'estomac de Naruto, le jeune hokage déglutissant difficilement; c'est la solennité du regard, le contact contre sa peau initié par Sasuke seulement parce que jugé nécessaire.

Sasuke fronce les sourcils, le fixant un instant comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Cela se produit assez rarement pour que Naruto change soudain d'appui sur ses jambes, mal à l'aise.

Et puis, les traits de l'Uchiwa se durcissent, avec un brin d'agacement - envers Naruto ou envers lui-même, le ninja blond ne le sait pas - et les yeux noirs se plantent résolument dans les siens.

- Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde.

Naruto écarquille les yeux. Sasuke ne lui laisse cependant pas le temps de trouver une répartie: il enchaîne, sa voix basse et impitoyable comme un coup de couteau.

Sa prise se resserre imperceptiblement sur le poignet bronzé.

- Ce jeune homme était un ninja, qui plus est un _jounin_: il connaissait les risques que comportait cette mission et s'y était préparé. Ou alors, s'il est parti sans même y avoir songé, eh bien, c'est juste qu'il était _stupide_.

Naruto tressaille. Il essaie aussitôt de se dégager de la prise de Sasuke mais celui-ci résiste, alors de sa main droite laissée libre il agrippe violemment le col de l'Uchiwa, son souffle court, une tempête au fond de ses yeux bleus.

- _Je t'interdis de dire ça_.

Son avertissement est clair. Il n'a pas besoin de sa tenue officielle: son autorité de hokage sort des pores de sa peau, pétrit son ton, durcit ses traits. Il ne l'utilise que très rarement contre Sasuke; il voit tout de suite que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. L'ancien renégat n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre mais tout son corps s'est brusquement figé, prêt à combattre, son visage de marbre. Son propre regard se rétrécit et se glace.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

Dégoûté, Naruto rejette brutalement le col et profite de la seconde de surprise de Sasuke pour s'arracher finalement à sa prise. Le jeune ANBU se rapproche aussitôt d'un pas:

- Ces risques sont inhérents au métier de ninja, Naruto. On les connaît tous. On y est tous préparés dès l'Académie.

A ces derniers mots, Naruto rit brusquement, ironique et sans joie. Un goût amer vient polluer le fond de sa gorge.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux. A l'Académie, on nous apprend seulement les risques théoriques. On n'est préparés à rien du tout. On sait ce qu'est la véritable perte qu'après l'avoir vécue.

Sasuke plante sur lui des yeux acier.

- **On l'apprend bien assez tôt.**

Un silence.

La mâchoire de Naruto se referme dans un "clac". Sa colère diminue presque aussitôt, laissant derrrière elle des braises tout juste chaudes et c'est _lui_ qui essaie cette fois-ci d'initier le contact, amorçant un geste en direction de l'homme face à lui dans un mouvement à peine conscient.

- Sasuke, je...

Sasuke l'arrête d'un regard. Naruto se mord la lèvre avec culpabilité mais refuse de baisser les yeux.

Finalement, Sasuke soupire, se passant une main sur le visage. Il fixe Naruto entre ses doigts sans se donner la peine de camoufler sa frustration, brillante au fond des onyx.

Quand il reprend, son ton est beaucoup plus doux:

- Cette mission, il l'a _choisie_.

Naruto ouvre la bouche. Aucun son n'en sort. Ses prunelles azur s'agrandissent.

Sasuke poursuit:

- C'est toi qui lui as assigné cette mission mais au final, c'est lui qui a choisi de l'effectuer, tout comme il a choisi de devenir jounin et de ne pas s'arrêter à un rang inférieur ou de devenir enseignant, par exemple. Il a fait tous ces choix en connaissance de cause, en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait plus de risques de mourir dès la première mission. Il a fait tous ces choix pour une _raison_.

Naruto est pétrifié. Son coeur cognant à ses oreilles, il est incapable de quitter l'Uchiwa des yeux, ses mots tranchants empreints d'une honnêteté qui lui serre les entrailles, son regard coléreux et frustré semblant vouloir l'ouvrir en deux pour saisir lui-même ce muscle cardiaque entre ses mains et en apaiser les battements-

_Entre ses mains..._

Sasuke marque une pause, serre les lèvres. Il fixe Naruto, sourcils légèrement plissés sur des prunelles luisant gentiment sous la lune.

- Que ce soit par loyauté envers Konoha ou pour pouvoir protéger sa famille, il a fait tout cela parce qu'il le _voulait_. Comme tous les ninjas autour de toi, cet homme avait décidé de te suivre. C'est valable pour tous les autres.

Il se redresse, inflexible et fier.

- Toi qui refuses de voir les shinobi comme de simples armes, respecte donc leur libre arbitre.

Naruto exhale. Un soulagement sans nom l'emporte comme une vague, le laisse sans voix. Et il l'entend à nouveau, cette fameuse phrase, que Sasuke ne prononcera pas mais qui résonne derrière chacun de ses mots, derrière la chaleur de ses doigts contre sa peau et la sévérité noire de ses iris.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Alors, Naruto se laisse rire, doucement, sans souffle. Il laisse sa tête retomber lentement sur l'épaule de l'homme face à lui.

Cette phrase, il est maintenant peut-être prêt à la croire.

- Malgré tout...

Sasuke tourne la tête pour le regarder. Depuis son épaule gauche, le jeune hokage ouvre les yeux et le fixe, azur flamboyant et sûr.

- Je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer.

Les paupières de l'ANBU se referment. Ses lèvres se replient lentement vers le haut, fierté chaleureuse et douce.

- _Je sais..._

xxx

A SUIVRE.

* * *

><p>L'auteur, <em>souriante<em>: Ces deux-là... :)

Distribuer les missions, et ne pas voir revenir les gens... Réalistiquement, le métier de ninja est loin d'être sans danger. Alors, quoi? Naruto doit rester tranquillement assis derrière son bureau, pendant qu'il envoie potentiellement ceux qu'il aime se faire tuer?

Bien sûr que ce sont des ninjas doués, bien sûr qu'il leur "fait confiance"... mais, juste,_ on ne sait jamais_. Des gens meurent en mission, plus souvent que ce qu'on pense. Et si c'était eux qui mouraient la prochaine fois?

Et à côté de cela, cet idiot de Sasuke, qui est déjà devenu ANBU sans lui demander son avis avant (c'est-à-dire que par définition, il effectue les missions les plus dangereuses), décide de partir, seul, pour une mission où il est quasiment certain de se faire tuer s'il est reconnu. Cet _idiot_ de Sasuke qu'il ne peut absolument plus se permettre de perdre. Voilà comment réfléchit Naruto, ici.

Tous ces ninjas sont là par choix. Sasuke aussi, même s'il se garde bien de dire pourquoi (aha). Cela, Naruto doit apprendre à l'accepter. Mais personnellement, je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais le faire, à sa place.^^'

Dans ma tête de toute manière, si cela devient beaucoup trop dangereux ou que les ninjas mettent vraiment trop de temps à revenir, Naruto abandonne tout, papiers à signer et politique intérieure, et file les secourir. Tant pis pour le reste. :)

Non je n'y ai pas beaucoup réfléchi, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? X'D

Merci à tous ceux qui passeront par ici... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

A la semaine prochaine!

Maeve


	5. Acte III Scène 3

**Titre: **Entracte

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé:** Tout est une question d'équilibre, entre ces deux-là. Au tour de Sasuke de s'expliquer. :)

**Genre:** :D.

**Couple: ** *chantonne*

**Note 1:** C'est donc le dernier chapitre, mais ce n'est pas la fin pour autant. Cet univers me hante, alors je pense ajouter après ce chapitre au moins deux histoires bonus. Et, euh... il se peut qu'une préquelle soit en préparation. *tousse* Mais tout cela sera au mois de juin, après mon concours. :)

**Note 2:** Gros bisous à toi, Lyra. Sofela, je te regarde. èé (xD)

...

Réponse aux review anonymes: (yeah!)

**quelqu'un m'a crit **: Aha, tu n'es pas la première personne à me dire que mon style est "doux". Cela m'étonne toujours autant, parce que mes histoires tirent plutôt sur le angst.^^' Merci beaucoup. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter ne t'en fais pas. :D

**Aozora18** : Je, hum, ne sais pas quoi dire, et tout ce que je pourrais dire me ridiculisera sûrement. ...Merci à VOUS de me l'avoir dit. J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas. Et les prochains écrits non plus. :)

**Laura Melisse** : Je te laisse un message ici car tu n'acceptes pas les Private Messages. éè Tu vas pouvoir tout relire. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant! Merci beaucoup.^^

Merci aussi à **BakaNyu**, **kvt86**, **darkmoonlady**, **Yris04**, **Ophelle** et **caprice75**. Je crois... que jamais autant de personnes n'avaient reviewé l'un de mes chapitres d'un coup. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur, et espère que la fin vous plaira aussi.

Pas de mot de fin pour laisser dans l'esprit de la fic. Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt! :)

* * *

><p>- Acte III Scène 3 -<p>

Le temps. Il continue de s'égrener, impitoyable, les secondes sifflant à leurs oreilles, emportées par le vent.

Après un instant - trop court, et trop long parce qu'il n'y a pas le temps, pas le temps - Naruto relève la tête et se recule légèrement, fixant l'Uchiwa face à lui.

- Mais toi...

Il ferme les yeux une seconde, sourcils blonds froncés avant de les rouvrir, décidé.

- Tu n'es pas loyal envers Konoha, toi.

C'est prononcé comme une affirmation, parce que c'est la vérité. C'est une des vérités que Naruto a bien été obligé d'accepter. C'est impossible de revenir en arrière. C'est impossible de retrouver ce qu'ils avaient.

C'est impossible de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Pourtant, étonnamment, ce n'était pas si difficile que cela de s'y résigner; car une autre vérité est qu'aujourd'hui, Sasuke est _là_ et Naruto ne peut plus se permettre de le perdre.

Le regard de l'Uchiwa tombe une seconde sur le côté avant de se planter droit dans le sien. Sasuke a toujours été un maître des vérités cruelles.

- Non. Je ne suis pas loyal envers Konoha.

Naruto s'y est fait; il se demande quand cela cessera de faire _mal_.

Ses poings se serrent.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi cette mission?

Sasuke prend un air vaguement blasé qui fait naître, juste un instant, un sourire fier sur le visage du ninja blond. Son coeur bat un peu plus fort.

"Je n'abandonne pas, tu te souviens?"

Le jeune ANBU soupire, lentement, secouant la tête avec douceur. Il se détourne, son regard s'attachant sur les silhouettes des arbres se découpant contre le ciel nocturne. La lune dessine sur ses joues l'ombre de ses cils.

Il s'humidifie les lèvres.

- Tout à l'heure, tu t'es trompé.

Son ton est bas comme pour ne pas rompre le sommeil de la clairière autour d'eux mais ce qu'il dit semble tellement hors de propos que Naruto s'immobilise, surpris et confus.

- ...Hein?

Sasuke fronce les sourcils. Naruto étudie son profil avant de souffler, mécontent:

- Bâtard, si tu essaies encore de changer de sujet-

- Non.

Le jeune hokage s'interrompt. Sasuke se tourne vers lui, ses traits intenses, yeux noirs aussi profonds qu'un gouffre.

- Non...

Naruto l'observe encore un peu, prunelles arrondies. Et puis, il soupire, se frottant les yeux d'une main avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue dépitée sur les lèvres.

- D'accord, où est-ce que je me suis trompé?

Sasuke se fige. Il le fixe à son tour attentivement, onyx agrandis et son expression presque incrédule accentue encore la mimique de Naruto, avec une pointe d'agacement.

Non, le jeune hokage ne doute pas de lui. Sasuke lui a dit qu'il n'était pas en train de détourner la conversation, et donc Naruto le croit. Il lui fait confiance. Est-ce si dur à comprendre?

Sasuke plisse les lèvres mais se détourne de nouveau.

- Tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit que c'était moi le responsable de la chute du Son... tu t'es trompé.

Un silence.

- ...Euuh, Sasuke? J'étais là, tu te souviens? Bien sûr que si c'est toi! Tu t'es retourné contre eux et...

L'Uchiwa le dévisage avec mauvaise humeur.

- C'est parce que cela ne dépendait pas que de moi.

La mâchoire de Naruto se referme dans un claquement. Sasuke poursuit d'un ton totalement neutre:

- Si cela n'avait dépendu que de moi, Konoha aurait été réduite en cendres.

- N'importe quoi.

Le jeune ANBU se refocalise sur le visage hâlé. Les yeux de Naruto lancent des éclairs.

- Si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, Konoha aurait été réduite en cendres et n'existerait plus depuis longtemps. Tout comme tu ne serais pas là à l'heure actuelle si tu ne le voulais pas vraiment.

Naruto fait un pas vers lui. Le cyan de ses prunelles se plisse.

- Quand on était gamins, les adultes disaient que tu étais influençable. Que c'était pour cela que tu étais parti. Mais en vérité, personne n'a jamais réussi à te faire faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas, au moins un peu. Tu es parti parce que tu l'as _voulu_...

Il plante son regard dans le sien avec un sourire, autodérision et douce amertume.

- Tu ne pouvais revenir que parce que tu le voulais. J'ai bien été obligé de le comprendre.

Son sourire s'élargit soudain, vif et joyeux.

- Et aujourd'hui, tu es là!

Ses yeux se rétrécissent.

- Et Konoha est toujours _debout_.

Sasuke ne répond pas. Et puis, il se rapproche à son tour, très près, se penche, lèvres fines face aux lèvres cuivrées, souffle chaud venant combler ces deux petits centimètres entre eux deux.

- ...Tu me surestimes.

Et il se recule brusquement, manquant faire perdre l'équilibre au ninja blond qui se redresse aussitôt dans un grondement, frustré et en colère.

- Sas-

Mais Naruto s'interrompt de nouveau. Sasuke ne le regarde pas et a commencé à faire les cent pas devant lui, lèvres pincées, et Naruto remarque pour la première fois la fureur, difficilement contenue, qui fait trembler ses bras tandis qu'il marche, ses poings serrés ramenés de force à ses côtés.

- Tu t'es trompé. Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils vont chercher à viser. Ils ont été écrasés, ont perdu leurs chefs, doivent se sentir humiliés et tu crois que c'est _moi_ qu'ils vont essayer d'attaquer en premier?

Naruto le suit des yeux, stupéfait, tandis que Sasuke s'immobilise brutalement avant de se tourner vers lui, un rictus presque maniaque sur les lèvres.

- C'est la vengeance, qu'ils veulent! Ils vont chercher à se _venger_!

- Sasuke.

Sasuke lui jette un regard enflammé, presque fou avant qu'il ne s'adoucisse aussi vite qu'il ne s'est emporté, onyx pincés et brillants, sa posture un peu moins rigide.

L'Uchiwa soupire, longuement, reprend sa respiration; il relève les yeux et fait un pas vers lui.

- Si c'est vraiment la vengeance qu'ils recherchent, ce n'est pas à moi qu'ils vont s'attaquer. Moi, je ne suis rien. Ce n'est pas vraiment contre moi qu'ils ont perdu.

Naruto le fixe, yeux bleus agrandis et hagards.

- Je ne comprends pas...

Sasuke se rapproche encore et fronce les sourcils, ses prunelles intenses ne le lâchant pas.

- Réfléchis... A qui pourraient-ils s'en prendre pour, du même coup, avoir le plus de chance de nous condamner au désespoir et nous ôter jusqu'à l'envie même de riposter?

Les poings de Sasuke se resserrent un peu plus. Il avance à nouveau d'un pas, ses dents serrées mais ses iris brûlants.

- _Qui_ a mené cette guerre jusqu'au bout en portant sur le dos les espoirs de tout le monde? Les porte encore aujourd'hui? Qui s'est mis en tête de détruire la haine autour de lui et, pire encore, _a vaincu_?

Le souffle de Naruto se bloque dans sa gorge. Sasuke est maintenant juste en face de lui, yeux plissés presque douloureux, les doigts de sa main droite posés sur la joue bronzée et sa voix plus qu'un souffle:

- Qui est assez _stupide_ pour continuer à croire quand il ne reste plus rien et construire une porte de sortie de ses propres mains quand on lui dit qu'il n'y a plus d'issue?

Le ninja blond hoquette. Le ciel est écarquillé dans ses yeux.

- _Moi_...?

Sasuke ferme les paupières un instant. Il laisse sa main caresser la joue, lentement, avant de la retirer et de se détourner, onyx durs comme du granit.

- Cette mission, personne ne l'effectuera à ma place. C'est moi qui connais le mieux le terrain et ils me connaissent peut-être _mais je les connais, moi aussi_. Je sais comment ils fonctionnent. S'ils préparent quelque chose, _je_ le _saurai_.

Il fixe de nouveau Naruto, les sharingan tourbillonnant dans ses prunelles.

- _**A moi, on ne peut rien cacher**_.

Sasuke était devenu ANBU sans lui en parler avant. Quand Naruto l'avait appris, il était allé voir Shikamaru, furieux, pour lui demander pourquoi il avait accepté de faire rentrer Sasuke dans ses rangs. A ce moment, le jeune hokage savait que le capitaine des ANBU ne faisait pas confiance à l'Uchiwa. Il s'était senti obligé, malgré lui, de le lui rappeler: "Sasuke n'est pas loyal envers Konoha."

"Non, il n'est pas loyal envers Konoha", avait répondu Shikamaru. "Pas envers Konoha."

A l'expression confuse de Naruto, il avait ajouté: "Tu ne comprends toujours pas...?" Puis, il s'était penché vers lui, pupilles noires inflexibles. "Naruto. Un jour, cet homme mourra pour toi."

Naruto enroule ses bras autour de Sasuke et le ramène contre lui, dos contre torse, ses lèvres effleurant le cou blanc et son souffle chaud contre la joue.

- Tu as dit... que ce n'était pas une mission-suicide. C'est une promesse?

Sasuke se penche en arrière, juste un peu. De sa main droite, il saisit le bras gauche de Naruto, fort, dans un geste possessif qu'il utilise aussi bien durant leurs duels qu'hors combat.

- ...Est-ce que tu me laisses le choix?

Naruto ferme les yeux. Contre la joue, il sourit.

Et puis, il se recule, se dégageant soudain de la prise de Sasuke. Il s'éloigne de quelques pas et lui tourne le dos en rajustant sa tenue.

- Très bien. Hum. Donc. Tu peux partir, maintenant. Je t'ai assez vu.

_Menteur_.

Il fait un geste vague de la main sans se retourner vers l'Uchiwa. Il sent son regard se poser sur lui, brûlant contre sa nuque.

Il fait toujours nuit, mais le ciel a commencé à s'éclaircir.

Le ninja blond serre les dents.

Demain. Ils sont demain. Sasuke doit à tout prix se reposer au mieux avant la mission.

Et si Naruto vient avec lui, le jeune hokage ne voudra plus le laisser partir.

Sasuke renifle brusquement, rompant le silence de la clairière. Naruto se retourne et le jeune ANBU lui jette un regard blasé, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de penser.

Naruto n'a aucun doute qu'il le sait. Il le fusille du regard.

Et là, sous la lune, Uchiwa Sasuke secoue la tête lentement, un fin sourire sur les lèvres et ses prunelles douces.

- Pff, tu es bête...

_Le laisser partir. Il ne veut pas le laisser partir..._

Naruto se détourne à nouveau.

Quand il entend l'Uchiwa fouiller dans sa sacoche pour en retirer son masque d'ANBU, il ne tient plus et le fixe, l'interrompant dans ses gestes.

- Sasuke!

Sasuke lève les yeux. Naruto fait deux pas vers lui puis s'immobilise, poings serrés. Son regard parcourt le sol, la distance les séparant et il se mord les lèvres.

Dans sa poitrine, son coeur bat, tic-tac du temps qui passe.

Il relève la tête.

- Quand tu reviendras, j'aurai quelque chose à te dire, d'accord? Tu as intérêt à être en un seul morceau à ce moment-là ou je te botte les fesses!

Une seconde de silence. Les yeux noirs s'écarquillent, bouche entrouverte.

Et puis, brusquement, Sasuke rit, incrédule, ses mèches noires venant caresser ses joues tandis qu'il secoue la tête de nouveau, un sourire large et narquois venant étirer ses lèvres.

- Crétin. Comme si tu en étais capable!

Naruto se renfrogne, yeux bleus rétrécis.

Et, son expression change, lentement, prunelles intenses et indéfectibles; son visage s'adoucit, ouvert et vulnérable.

C'est Sasuke qui se détourne.

L'Uchiwa soupire, une fois, et quelque chose se dénoue finalement au creux de ses épaules.

Lui camouflant toujours ses traits, il lui répond, voix basse mais audible:

- Ca y est alors, marre de se comporter comme un lâche? Je pensais que tu réagirais avant, personnellement.

Il relève les yeux et le fixe, onyx brillant de défi.

- Je suis _déçu_.

_Sasuke aime et hait comme le faux calme et la fraîcheur de l'air seulement annonciateurs d'une tempête et Naruto est _emporté-

Plus de souffle. Le jeune hokage ne peut plus respirer et sa mâchoire _tombe_.

Se reprenant aussitôt, il pointe un index accusateur sur lui, yeux bleus élargis, joues rouges et coeur qui vole, vole, _vole_-

- TU PEUX PARLER-!

_Oh bon sang_. Et à Sasuke de sourire, brièvement mais là, sans masque et libre et _heureux_ - et Naruto pense, cela ira, parce que demain est là mais après-demain existe. Après-demain existe.

Quand il a levé la main pour décrocher le rideau de cette mascarade qu'ils jouent tous les deux, il a vu Sasuke face à lui, la main sur ce même rideau et le regardant dans les yeux.

Ce ne sera pas facile, vivre en étant honnête, accepter l'autre sans le cacher; mais ce chemin, ils l'ont choisi tous les deux.

Alors Naruto laisse faire, quand Sasuke remet ce masque d'ANBU dont il n'a plus besoin; il laisse faire, car il n'a pas besoin de voir son rictus triomphant pour savoir qu'il est là.

Et c'est facilement qu'il trouve les yeux noirs et s'y accroche, le ciel dans son dos piqueté d'aube et d'étoiles.

- Tu peux disposer.

xXxXxXxXx

FIN.


	6. Rappel 1: Sakura et Sasuke

**Titre: **Rappel 1: Sakura et Sasuke.

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto, et les rouages de l'histoire ne viennent que de ma petite tête. : )

**Genre:** Angst. *regards des lecteurs* Ne me regardez pas comme cela, vous avez vu le titre? Il n'y a pas de romance (ahaha^^'). ...Dans ce rappel-là, du moins. :D

**Couple: **SasuNaruSasu. Si si. Point de vue de Sakura, parce qu'elle est trop souvent oubliée. :)

**Note 1:** J'ai longuement hésité à publier ce petit texte. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu d'écrire au départ du tout. Je vous promets que j'avais prévu d'écrire quelque chose de plus joyeux, avec Sakura. Il semble que cela va être plus difficile pour elle que ce que je pensais, d'accepter ce qu'il se passe^^' (d'autant plus que Sasuke ne fait aucun effort pour se comporter correctement XD).

**Note 2:** Cette histoire se déroule bien avant "Entracte", avant même que Sasuke et Naruto ne se "mettent" ensemble, et fait plusieurs allusions à la préquelle que j'ai inventée pour cette histoire. Qui n'est pas encore écrite. ...Errh.^^' (noon, pas le lancer de tomates!)

Réponses aux reviews anonymes à la fin pour que vous puissiez facilement les sauter.^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Entracte<strong>

- Rappel 1: Sakura et Sasuke -

Dire que cela a été facile de s'y faire serait mentir. Dire que cela l'a surprise? Ce serait un demi-mensonge.

Au final, le lien entre ces deux-là, elle ne l'a jamais vraiment compris - et puis, sans qu'elle ne le réalise vraiment, c'est devenu un jour quelque chose qu'elle ne _voulait surtout pas comprendre_.

- Que les choses soient claires: Konoha _m'écoeure_.

Sasuke vient de devenir ANBU et de recevoir sa première mission. Il y a consacré de l'énergie, à l'obtention de ce poste, y a mis une ardeur dont Sakura ne le pensait plus capable. Sa condamnation originelle le coinçait pour trois ans au rang de genin, à réaliser de menus travaux pour Konoha. Elle l'autorisait ensuite à pouvoir accéder au rang de chuunin (à condition de bien se comporter et de réussir l'examen, bien entendu) mais lui interdisait celui de jounin, son chakra devant rester en partie scellé.

Pour devenir ANBU cependant, nul besoin d'être un jounin: il suffit, quel que soit son grade, de réussir l'épreuve d'admission et d'obtenir au préalable l'autorisation de se présenter à cette épreuve auprès du Capitaine des ANBU.

Ce que vient de faire Sasuke, fraîchement promu chuunin, un peu plus de trois ans après sa réhabilitation.

Ses motivations restent floues; la plupart des ninjas sont d'avis qu'il a passé l'épreuve par pure ambition, que c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'accéder à un rang de ninja supérieur tout en contournant l'interdiction de devenir jounin pesant sur lui.

Presque tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il s'est montré d'une inconscience folle, quasi suicidaire: si cela n'avait été pour sa technique, lors de l'épreuve, les sceaux restreignant son chakra lui auraient bel et bien coûté la vie.

Dire que Naruto n'était pas d'accord pour qu'il se présente est un euphémisme.

Mais Sasuke a fait fi de son avis; le hokage n'a d'ailleurs rien à dire quant à la sélection des ANBU. Il peut proposer que certaines personnes passent le test, mais c'est tout. La décision finale incombe au Capitaine de l'unité.

Et voilà donc ce que Sasuke leur dit après s'être montré si déterminé à réussir l'épreuve et avoir même risqué sa vie; c'est ce qu'il leur dit après avoir pris connaissance de sa première mission, Sakura lisant le rouleau par-dessus son épaule, comme pour aussitôt négativer tous ses efforts. Comme pour nier toute "bonne volonté" de sa part:

- Konoha pourrait brûler que je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt.

C'est ce qu'il leur dit, son rouleau de mission à la main et son épaule nouvellement tatouée encore rouge, ses yeux passant sur Sakura avant de se planter résolument dans ceux de Naruto, presque désespéré de lui faire croire que sa nouvelle promotion est tout sauf un pas de plus vers l'avenir.

Les yeux noirs, en rencontrant les prunelles cyan, ne cillent pas; plus que jamais pour Sakura, ils brûlent d'un feu qui lui est indéchiffrable.

- Menteur...

La réponse de Naruto est simple, et fuse sans une hésitation. Les saphirs étincèlent face aux yeux graphite, le défiant de le contredire. Les lèvres bronzées esquissent un sourire qui aurait dû peut-être être plus large mais n'en ressort que plus vrai.

- Bien sûr que tu ferais quelque chose si Konoha brûlait, ou la défendrais si elle était attaquée.

Les prunelles bleues se rétrécissent, le sourire s'efface; mais son ton, en fixant l'Uchiwa, tient de l'acier, simple dans son inexorable pureté.

- Tu es un menteur.

La confiance que Naruto voue à Sasuke a la solidité d'une armure; Sakura se demande si Sasuke a déjà craint de finir par s'y _empaler_.

Sasuke ne dit rien; ses paupières se referment simplement - par défaite ou uniquement pour leur cacher ses pensées, Sakura ne le sait pas - un fin sourire venant ourler ses lèvres, sa signification insaisissable.

Naruto semble toutefois en comprendre le sens car dès qu'il l'aperçoit, ses yeux s'agrandissent et il se détourne brusquement, son expression voilée, comme s'il se rappelait soudain de la raison pour laquelle il évite Sasuke depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

L'atmosphère, autour d'eux, s'alourdit. le regard de Sakura passe de Sasuke, son visage toujours illisible, à Naruto tout-à-coup incapable de camoufler sa nervosité, changeant maladroitement d'appui sur ses jambes et fuyant leurs regards en se mordillant les lèvres.

Sakura fronce les sourcils.

Un conseiller vient alors chercher Naruto, a priori pour une réunion aussi officielle qu'imminente, et le jeune hokage les quitte sur un court "Je vous verrai plus tard". Il suit le conseiller sans un regard en arrière, les yeux de Sasuke accrochés à ses pas.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il n'est plus en vue que l'Uchiwa prend de nouveau la parole:

- J'ai dit la vérité, pourtant. Je me contrefiche de Konoha.

Sakura l'observe: son épaule toujours enflammée et les marques laissées par l'épreuve qu'il a passée il y a peu de temps. Les ecchymoses qui courent le long de sa clavicule. Les cernes et l'écorchure au coin de ses lèvres.

Son regard est toujours fixé sur le dernier endroit où ils ont aperçu Naruto avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Sakura ouvre la bouche:

- Mais Naruto, c'est dur de s'en _contreficher_, pas vrai?

Sasuke se retourne vers elle avec la brutalité d'un fouet qui claque.

Les yeux noirs se rétrécissent, l'analysant comme ils analyseraient un ennemi avant de passer à l'assaut et la jeune femme essaie d'ignorer leur froideur. Ses propres prunelles se plissent et elle s'efforce d'affronter son regard sans fléchir.

Elle a toujours su que le retour de l'ancien renégat ne se passerait pas sans heurt. Au vu de ce qu'il s'est produit, savoir se montrer réaliste face à la "situation Sasuke" est quelque chose qu'elle a été forcée d'apprendre. Pour sa propre survie aussi bien sentimentale que physique.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est ce qu'elle découvrirait en se retrouvant de nouveau face à lui.

Sasuke est devenu un étranger. Si elle n'en a jamais été capable, il lui est dorénavant impossible de lire ses expressions, impossible de prévoir ses gestes et de déceler la vérité derrière ses paroles ténébreuses.

Ce jour-là, quand elle est allée le voir pour la première fois depuis son retour dans la prison de Konoha, elle a réalisé avec une brusquerie impitoyable qu'il lui était devenu impossible de lui faire confiance.

Oh, elle a essayé, pourtant. Elle a essayé de se raisonner; de continuer à "croire".

Mais, c'est plus fort qu'elle: elle n'arrive plus à voir le garçon de treize ans derrière les yeux onyx. A la place, elle revoit le regard glacial de celui qui a tenté par deux fois de la tuer sans l'ombre d'un remords. A la place elle réentend le rire, brusque et fou, de quelqu'un ivre de vengeance et de haine.

A la place, elle se revoit, _elle_, en train de prendre la décision de le tuer elle-même pour qu'il ne cause plus de mal.

Elle n'est pas Naruto; elle ne l'a jamais été. Ce qu'elle a réalisé, dans ce cachot la première fois qu'elle l'a revu, c'est que Sasuke qui se targuait d'avoir rompu toute connexion qu'il avait avec Konoha avait bel et bien réussi à réduire le lien qui existait entre eux deux en miettes.

Les yeux graphite l'étudient un long moment avant de se déplisser légèrement, comme s'ils l'estimaient finalement inoffensive. Les traits de l'Uchiwa ne se détendent pas tout à fait mais sa posture se relâche.

Sakura aurait pu se sentir soulagée, apaisée que Sasuke arrive presque à se détendre en sa présence.

Au lieu de cela, elle se sent étrangement vexée.

Le jeune ANBU l'observe toujours, intense. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un rictus qu'elle ne parvient pas à lire.

- Si Naruto n'avait jamais existé, tout aurait été plus facile.

Pure provocation? Mensonge éhonté ou vérité voilée?

Sakura ne réfléchit pas.

Son poing s'abat aussitôt sur la mâchoire du jeune homme et elle enserre son col d'une main, son poing de nouveau dressé, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

- Si tu fais du mal à Naruto je te _jure_ que je vais-

Sasuke rit.

C'est brusque et soudain et Sakura s'immobilise, interdite. Ce rire n'a rien à voir avec le rire fou qu'elle lui a déjà entendu mais il est aussi totalement différent des rires, rarissimes, qu'il pouvait avoir étant enfant.

Sasuke rit, bas et rauque et les notes semblent lui lacérer la gorge.

- Tu n'as absolument _rien compris_, pas vrai?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondissent. Sasuke la fixe, inflexible mais quelque chose dans sa voix fait soudain trembler le poing de Sakura et elle réalise brusquement que le jeune ANBU n'a pas cherché à se défendre une seule seconde.

Elle serre les lèvres, fort, calme ses tremblements en empoignant le col des deux mains.

Un bleu est en train de naître sur la mâchoire gauche de l'Uchiwa, éclosant et se déployant tel une fleur sur sa peau. Les yeux de la médic-nin se posent sur l'ecchymose un instant avant de se planter dans les prunelles sombres, méfiance émeraude et brillante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Mais Sasuke balaie sa question d'un mouvement de tête. Son regard dévie sur le côté et un sourire naît sur son visage, petit, presque absent, et l'estomac de Sakura se tord. Le désespoir qui point là est impossible à manquer.

- C'est à se demander qui est le plus pathétique: toi...

Il se tourne de nouveau vers elle, sourire ironique et yeux noirs noirs noirs.

- _Ou moi_.

Sakura le relâche comme si elle s'était _brûlée_.

Ses prunelles exorbitées, elle l'observe, perplexe, tandis que le jeune ANBU réajuste son col comme si elle n'était pas là, son visage de nouveau parfaitement lisse.

Quand il relève les yeux vers elle, son expression est impassible mais sa tête est penchée sur le côté dans une attitude presque curieuse.

- Il ne t'a donc rien dit? Rien du tout?

Sakura ne lui demande pas à qui il fait allusion; Sasuke ne peut lui parler ainsi que d'une seule personne.

Ses dents se resserrent prudemment tandis qu'elle lui répond, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'Uchiwa:

- Naruto aurait dû me dire quoi?

Ce n'est que parce qu'elle le cherche qu'elle le voit: les prunelles de Sasuke s'écarquillent, juste légèrement et l'incrédulité est vraie dans le souffle qu'il relâche, le jeune homme une seconde à court de mots.

Il se reprend toutefois très vite, ses yeux se voilant d'indifférence comme ils dresseraient un bouclier.

Un simple sourire fier vient ourler ses lèvres.

- ..._Hn_. Intéressant.

Sakura le fixe sans comprendre.

Et puis, les événements des derniers jours lui reviennent en mémoire.

Cela doit faire maintenant près de deux semaines que Sasuke et Naruto s'évitent. Sakura a d'abord cru que c'était l'une de leurs disputes habituelles: si la jeune fille et Sasuke doivent avancer à tâtons pour reconstruire le lien qui les unissait, le problème ne s'est pas posé pour les deux garçons; en tout cas presque pas.

Bien sûr, Sakura s'en est sentie jalouse; mais ce sentiment, au fond d'elle, n'a eu qu'une résonance faible et passée. Presque nostalgique.

Pour elle, le fait que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent ainsi, aussi facilement, était une évidence. Elle ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi: pourquoi, après toutes les douleurs causées, Naruto n'a-t-il pas abandonné? Pourquoi Sasuke, malgré tous ses efforts, n'a-t-il pas_ réussi _à rompre le lien les unissant - _si Naruto n'avait jamais existé, tout aurait été plus facile_?

Toutes les questions qu'elle aurait pu se poser sont mortes avant de naître, tuées dans l'oeuf par le sourire de Naruto, éblouissant et heureux et fier à chaque fois qu'il parle de Sasuke ou de l'Equipe Sept.

Et tuées aussi par ce sentiment étrange qui lui serre la poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle les voit ensemble, écrasant et semblable à la peur du vide.

(Et puis, Sakura s'est également consolée par le fait que ces deux-là, eh bien... sont des _garçons_. Ils ont la capacité émotionnelle d'un kunaï. Une dispute, et hop! Il suffit d'une bonne bagarre pour tout oublier.)

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. La médic-nin a attendu le jour où les deux ninjas reviendraient vers elle couverts de plaies et de coups, Naruto frottant sa nuque d'une main avec un sourire coupable et Sasuke en apparence impassible et sans vergogne aucune, le ressentiment existant auparavant entre les deux jeunes hommes soudain volatilisé comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Elle a attendu...

Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé et au lieu de cela, les deux garçons s'évitent sans s'éviter, étrangement conscients de la présence de l'autre. Naruto parle moins, se montre beaucoup plus distrait que d'habitude, souvent plongé dans ses pensées, et quand Sakura veut lui parler de Sasuke il change de sujet avec un sourire et des yeux perdus. Mais, dans une foule, il cherchera toujours le regard de l'Uchiwa, avant de se détourner; il surveillera ses intéractions avec les autres ninjas avec des sourcils froncés et une intensité fébrile. Il l'observera, sans chercher à se montrer discret, comme si Sasuke était la seule personne présente dans la pièce, son corps tendu d'adrénaline.

Naruto réagit à tout ce qui est Sasuke avec une hypervigilance à l'intensité électrique.

Quant à l'Uchiwa, il est plus difficile à lire mais Sakura l'a surpris plusieurs fois son regard fixé sur le ninja blond, comme aimanté par chacun de ses pas.

Saisie d'une intuition, la jeune femme rétrécit les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Sasuke la regarde avec surprise et Sakura a l'impression un instant qu'il va de nouveau lui rire au nez, méprisant.

Mais non.

Au contraire, son visage s'assombrit presqu'aussitôt et ses sourcils se froncent, ses traits tendus, ses yeux luisant soudain d'une colère sourde et brûlante.

- Ironique comme il y a quelques années c'est _lui_ que tu aurais accusé ainsi, tout de suite, sans la moindre preuve et sans chercher à comprendre.

Son ton est glacial, son attitude supérieure.

Sakura sent son visage chauffer d'indignation. Elle ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer mais cette colère incompréhensible la cloue sur place. Elle ne peut pas croire que Sasuke lui fasse ainsi le reproche de l'accuser, lui. Après tout, elle le sait mieux que personne, combien il s'en _contrefiche_. Toutefois, cela signifierait-il qu'il reprocherait à la kunoïchi son attitude envers Naruto il y a des années...?

...Quoi?

Profitant de sa confusion, Sasuke s'éloigne de quelques pas. Il continue sans la regarder:

- Il n'y a jamais eu que lui pour persister à vouloir comprendre. Persister, toujours, depuis le début, même s'il devait se heurter à un mur ou être jugé fou pour cela.

Il croise de nouveau les yeux verts.

- Même quand cela devait ralentir ses rêves.

Sakura reste bouche bée. Il n'y a plus de reproche dans la voix de Sasuke: son ton est monocorde, comme s'il exposait de simples faits.

Dans un sens, c'est ce qu'il fait.

Le regard de l'Uchiwa tombe sur le sol; ses sourcils se plissent.

Et puis, il sourit - et elle est _simple_, son expression. Vraiment. Sakura ne connaît pas grand-chose de plus petit que ce sourire, et, chez l'ancien renégat, pas grand-chose d'aussi fragile. Pas grand-chose d'aussi vrai.

Il sourit simplement, dans l'expression la plus douce qu'elle ne lui a jamais vue, et la jeune femme sait aussitôt au fond d'elle qu'à cet instant précis, durant cette petite seconde que dure ce sourire , Sasuke ne la voit plus du tout. Elle n'existe plus.

- Cet _imbécile_...

Un rideau, quelque part, se déchire.

Sasuke ferme les paupières. Sakura se détourne et ne sait pas pourquoi ses propres yeux la piquent.

Quand le jeune ANBU la fixe de nouveau, sa posture indifférente possède un calme qu'elle n'avait pas auparavant; toute arrogance a disparu de son regard.

Sasuke l'observe d'égal à égal et le coeur de Sakura se serre.

- Est-ce que Naruto va essayer de comprendre cette fois-ci encore...?

Ses lèvres se replient en un demi-sourire, onyx secrets et fiers.

- Je suis curieux de le savoir.

Et, il s'éloigne. Il lui tourne le dos et s'en va, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

Sakura l'interpelle:

- Où vas-tu?

Sasuke s'immobilise; il jette un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Sciant. La silhouette de l'Uchiwa disparaît au loin.

Les jambes de Sakura ne la portent plus.

Elle se laisse glisser sur le sol. Elle lève la tête. Le soleil a amorcé sa descente dans le ciel.

Cela va être l'heure de la première mission de Sasuke: un tour de garde, mission de protection de l'hokage, son poste à l'extérieur de la Tour non loin de son bureau.

"Franchement Sakura, t'es lourde."

Sakura rit; ses yeux persistent à vouloir pleurer.

xxx

C'est deux semaines après cela que Sakura apprend l'évolution de la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto.

Comme Sasuke l'avait prédit, elle l'apprend de la bouche de Naruto lui-même.

FIN (?).

* * *

><p>L'auteur, <em>qui a fini son CONCOURS! <em>: Uh. Oui, euh. Quelques explications.^^'

Je n'aime pas le SasuSaku (ou plutôt devrais-je dire le "SakuSasu", vu que Sasuke ne poursuit pas vraiment Sakura). Je suppose que cela s'est senti.^^' Je trouve l'écriture de Kishimoto catastrophique, concernant le lien entre ces deux-là. ...Et concernant Sakura elle-même, d'ailleurs.

C'est pour cela que j'ai pris le parti d'écrire une Sakura qui ne peut pas pardonner aussi facilement que cela deux tentatives de meurtre envers elle sans une once de regret exprimée. Sans même une once de _sentiment_ quelconque exprimée, il faut dire ce qui est (pas qu'elle soit totalement blanche non plus). Comme je suis aussi de l'avis que Sasuke doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait... eh bien, voilà. L'Equipe Sept ne peut pas redevenir ce qu'elle était.

Maintenant, il y a plus d'espoir que le pense Sakura elle-même, ici. Après tout, Sasuke lui _parle_. Même s'il est loin de se montrer "gentil" avec elle (à votre avis, dans sa tête, Naruto est censé aimer qui?^^' ...Ouip. Exactement. :D), leur lien n'est pas mort. ...Il se reconstruit petit à petit, et est juste différent. :)

...Oh. Et en fait, je crois bien que mon Sasuke est fou amoureux. Si si (qu'est-ce que j'adore l'écrire XD).

("Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?", tu as demandé, Sakura? Ahaha, quelle bonne question. XDXDXD)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**quelqu'un m'a crit** : Je suis contente que tu aies autant aimé!^^ Et j'avoue être surprise que tu aies trouvé la fin inattendue: je la trouvais moi-même plutôt flagrante.^^' Merci beaucoup. :)

**Aozora18** : Alors je te tutoierai, mais à condition que tu le fasses aussi. :) Oui, ces deux-là, "une belle paire de bras cassés", effectivement. XD Mais c'est comme cela qu'on les aime, finalement, non? Merci très fort pour tes gentils mots.

Et un grand merci à tous les autres aussi: **caprice75**, **darmoonlady**, **BakaNyu**, **mimicam**, **chonaku** (^^), **Ophelle** et **Sofela**. :D :D En espérant que cette histoire bonus vous plaise.

A bientôt, cette fois-ci pour une nouvelle histoire bonus centrée sur Naruto et Sasuke. XD

Maeve


End file.
